Le Silence
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: "Le Silence est une peur et la peur tient dans un silence." Au milieu de la sixième année, à Poudlard, la guerre se prépare dans l'ombre. Entre ratés, faux-semblants et silences, nul n'en sortira indemne.
1. You don't know my mind

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages, Poudlard et l'univers en général ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche rien sur tout ça.

_**Auteur : **_Mary J. Anna, la décadente.

_**Résumé complet : **_Dans ce monde de bruit où le langage est gage d'intelligence, quelque part réside un îlot de paix et de calme, un lieu où le silence fait loi. Entre faux-semblants, insultes, coup bas, non-dits et silence des liens se créent et se défont. Laissez-vous séduire par les nuances du silence et découvrez un autre monde : le mien.

_**Couple : **_HPDM, peut être d'autre à venir.

_**Genre : **_Romance, poetry, mystery. Un joli maelström de genre et de couleurs en réalité.

_**Rating : **_T provisoirement, au cas où le récit dérive et que je n'ai pas le temps de changer le rating. Il y aura sûrement de la violence et un langage assez vulgaire qui le justifiera dès les premiers chapitres.

_**Postage : **_Hebdomadaire dans la mesure du possible, en cas de retard attendu ce sera précisé en fin de chapitre. Et s'il est imprévu et bien, désolée d'avance.

_**Avant-propos : **_J'ai essayé de créer quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui me ressemble en partant d'un sujet vu et revu : la dernière année à Poudlard. Je veux surtout m'intéresser à la psychologie des personnages et à la valeur bien que souvent oublié des silences dans la construction d'une relation.

_**Hello South, bye bye Paris : **_Un petit mot sur le retard énorme de Lucidité, elle n'est pas arrêtée, juste en pause le temps que je retourne chercher mes cahiers sur Paris autrement dit elle reprendra vers Décembre. Et une minuscule note sur mon retour. Déjà merci aux gens qui ont continué à lire et reviewer mes textes pendant mon absence, j'ai essayé de leur répondre au maximum mais j'en ai peut être zappé quelques uns, désolée pour eux. Ensuite c'est un retour longuement réfléchis, j'ai ressenti à nouveau le besoin d'écrire et de soumettre mes textes sur ce texte mais je voulais d'abord être sûre de mon choix. Je sais que j'ai surpris voire choqué en partant comme ça mais j'en avais besoin à ce moment là. Je ne reprendrais par contre aucune des fics que j'ai publié avant Juin, j'ai trop changé depuis cette période pour les continuer convenablement, il faudrait que je les reprenne entièrement et je n'en ai pas le courage.

**_Baby, you make me fever : _**J'aimerais remercier en particulier quatre personnes pour mon retour, la première sans surprise, Dairy's Scribenpenne qui a été là pour moi tout au long de ma descente aux enfers, merci ma belle pour ta présence, tes fics qui me mettent le sourire et ces sorties sur Paris avec toi et Sam. Ensuite ma soeur et mon beau-frère qui m'ont accueillis chez eux sans une seule hésitation et qui m'aident au jour le jour à m'en sortir, je peux le dire sans mentir, ils m'ont sauvé la vie, cela faisait trois mois que j'avais pratiquement cessé de m'alimenter. Et ensuite à ma nièce, Leïla, qui du haut de ses onze mois peut se vanter de me faire rire comme aucun adulte et d'être mon véritable rayon de soleil.

**I'M BACK TO MAKE PEOPLE DREAM !**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Silence<strong>

Prologue

_You don't know my mind_

* * *

><p>C'est un enfant de l'absence. Un quelque chose d'oppressant, qui te prends par surprise, s'immisce autour de toi, lézarde tes défenses et te laisse aussi terrifié qu'un enfant un soir d'orage.<p>

Ça te prend aux tripes, ça te fait mal quelque part, parce que ça prends toute la place. Ça t'égratigne l'âme parce que tu prends soudainement conscience de la vanité des bruits face à sa puissance à lui.

C'est un petit rien qui change tout, qui influx sur les êtres bien plus qu'on ne voudrait l'admettre. C'est un tout qui n'est rien. Une sorte de vide qui précède et suit le plein.

Aussi fragile que puissant, il a deux visages. Apaisant ou terrifiant, il ne laisse jamais indifférent. Parce qu'il est, aussi simplement que cela.

On ne sait jamais quand il apparaîtra, s'il fera le mal ou le bien, parce qu'il est indifférent à ces valeurs. Il existe sans revendication ni prétention, condamnant ou acquittant sans même y penser.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas d'existence propre, il part de nous et s'en alimente, il ne tient qu'à nous de le détruire ou de l'éviter si nous en avons l'envie, le courage ou la lâcheté.

Il est changeant, emplis de significations et d'implications différentes, on peut le croire inutile au premier abord, mais il fourmille de vérité et de révélations.

Qui est-il ? Le silence, juste le silence, ce traître qui apparaît et disparaît en une fraction de seconde.

* * *

><p>Je suis un équilibriste qui marche sur un fil. Un enfant trop gâté qui s'amuse à tirer sur la corde pour savoir si elle cassera un jour. Un utopiste désabusé qui s'amuse d'un rien avec la gravité d'un soldat.<p>

Je suis d'un naturel aussi triste qu'enjoué, un sale gosse qui manie l'ironie comme une arme et se joue de tout et de tous avec l'amertume d'un vieillard. Je suis comme le silence, on ne remarque ma présence que dans mon absence. Une sorte de paradoxe voué à l'échec et que cela amuse.

Je ne crois pas à la fatalité, à la mort, au danger, à l'amour, à la guerre, à la haine, en dieu, en l'enfer, en satan, au paradis et encore moins à la vie.

Tout cela ne sont que des balivernes qu'un enfant de tout juste cinq ans récuse mais qu'un adulte imbécile encense et s'épuise à vouloir enfanter.

Je crois au frisson de l'interdit, du jeu, de la passion, des cris, du tangible et de l'insaisissable, je crois en l'instant, en l'unique et terrible sensation que tout s'écroule pour mieux renaître.

Je suis un autiste à ma façon, je manie les mots, j'en use et en abuse mais cela s'arrête là.

Je les viole en réalité, je les dénature pour leurs faire dire ce qu'il me plaît. Ils perdent leur significations profonde dans ma bouche parce que je refuse de leur accordé la valeur qu'ils méritent.

Je me fous d'eux, du monde entier, pare qu'au final cela ne veut rien dire pour moi. Les mots n'ont aucune saveurs, ils sont interchangeables, provisoire, inutiles. Ils manquent de profondeur, de sens, d'humanité au final.

Ils mettent des barrières. On les pèse, les choisis. Il n'ont aucune fraîcheur, ni spontanéité. Ce sont tout juste des outils, ils ne servent qu'à manipuler les autres. Non je n'aime pas les mots. Le langage n'est qu'un outil dont je me moque.

Je n'en use que pour une seule raison : mentir et tromper parce qu'ils ont été créé uniquement dans ce but.

* * *

><p>Des feuilles mortes tourbillonnent dans l'air glacé. Virevoltant au grès des vents avec une grâce illusoire. Quelques flocons immaculés se mêlent au tourbillon de feuilles. Un chant de fête résonne au loin.<p>

Des néons aux couleurs de l'hiver s'allument en grésillant. Il est dix-huit heures, la nuit tombe sur la ville. Le ciel prend une couleur d'encre de chine.

Un homme aux bras chargés de cadeaux glisse sur une plaque de verglas brillant. Il rétablit son équilibre avec élégance, puis reprends sa route marchant à grandes enjambées pressées. On l'attend certainement quelque part.

La neige se dépose avec douceur sur l'asphalte gris sombre. S'effaçant presque aussitôt. Des voix éclatent non loin et se calment tout aussi vite. La ville change de visage.

Un gardien d'immeuble de luxe s'autorise une cigarette et des volutes de fumée bleutée s'élèvent avec volupté dans la nuit. Un bar d'antan ouvre ses lourdes portes en chêne sculpté, laissant s'échapper un air de jazz qui s'enfuit dans la rue calme.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux aériens et au sourire déchu y pénètre au bras d'un homme aux tempes argentés dont on ne sait s'il est son père ou son amant. Son rire éclate comme des cristaux s'entrechoquant.

L'homme a un sourire d'indulgence, dévoilant des rides d'expressions aux coins de ses yeux de brumes. Et pendant un instant nul ne doute qu'il ait pu séduire cette femme. Beauté fugace d'un sourire trop vite envolé.

La porte claque diluant les derniers restes de jazz d'un autre temps. La neige s'accroit plongeant la ville dans une brume blanche inconsistante. Un adolescent attardé la regarde s'étioler dans le ciel obscur.

Ses yeux brillent d'une joie enfantine. Son rire flotte dans l'air sans qu'on ait besoin de l'entendre. Il résonne encore longtemps à mes oreilles, ce long rire silencieux.

Je m'éloigne lentement comme si une part de moi rechignais à quitter la ville. Je me dirige vers la gare, le vent me glaçant les joues. Mon regard s'arrête un instant sur une silhouette pâle à son entrée.

Une enfant. Une enfant comme il y en a des milliers dans ce monde. Ses yeux emplis d'illusions dévisagent le monde avec une douceur infinie. Elle n'a jamais connu les guerres. Jamais vu la violence des êtres qui l'entourent.

Il me semble qu'il faut ne jamais avoir connu l'atrocité humaine pour regarder avec tant de douceur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans les yeux des adultes. Eux savent.

Ses cheveux sales et emmêlés tombent en une cascade blonde dans son dos maigre. Elle ne porte qu'une robe légère malgré la neige qui tombe. Ses lèvres bleuies. La mort imminente.

Elle souri. Je crois que la fièvre est si forte qu'elle n'est plus qu'un corps transi de froid qui a l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Ses yeux se ferment un instant, les lagunes disparaissent.

Elle tremble à la limite de la convulsion. Et elle souri. Sait-elle qu'elle va bientôt mourir ? L'espère-t-elle ? Je ne sais. Elle souri, encore et encore. Sans se lasser.

Ça me brise quelque part, ce sourire et le silence autour d'elle, les gens qui se pressent sans la voir, qui feignent de ne pas la voir en réalité. Et ça me déchire encore plus de partir, de la laisser seule dans la ville. Seule dans le silence.

Je pars pourtant, traînant ma valise sur les quais pleins de bruits agressifs et railleurs. Je m'arrête devant un train où se pressent des voyageurs. Je souffle un bon coup. Il est temps pour moi de sortir de mon mutisme habituel.

Ici le bruit règne en maître quand dans mon cœur le silence fait loi.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Prologue : posté le 28 Novembre 2011, aux alentours de minuit vingt.<em>

_Premier chapitre : sera ,théoriquement, posté le 5 Décembre 2011._

_Réclamations, commentaires, injures et autres : postés vos reviews et je vous répondrais dans la semaine selon ma disponibilité._

_**"**Je me devais de te le dire, très chère, mais c'est ce que tu es une pute, une salope de courtisane, une catin en robe du soir.**"**_**NAMED**

Mary J. Anna.


	2. Into dust

_Ecrire c'est se donner sans condition, sans restriction aux autres, c'est malsain, abject mais si salvateur. _

**_Oh, please, darling, play with me : _**La pointe dure et froide qui s'enfonce dans la chair, lentement, délicatement, imprimant un long mouvement de va et vient, qui s'enfonce à chaque passage un peu plus. Le bruit de la fraise électrique qui vrille mes tympans, qui me berce. La douleur qui s'insinue délicatement, serrer les dents, se crisper légèrement. Une voix qui s'élève, la question, toujours la même à chaque fois : Pourquoi ? Chercher ses mots un instant, puis tenter d'expliquer à ce parfait inconnu tout ce que ça représente, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne comprendra jamais. Le temps s'étire, il n'y a que la douleur et le bourdonnement de l'appareil qui soit constant. Puis soudainement tout s'arrête, c'est fini. Se regarder un instant dans la glace, pour voir cette forme noire qui a fleuri sur sa peau. C'est ça se faire tatouer, juste ça, se laisser bercer par la sensation de picotement et le bruit de la fraise qui trace ce que tu désires, ce qui t'inspire.

**J'ai un IX sur la hanche droite et utopie sur le coeur et vous ?**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Silence<strong>

Premier chapitre

_Into dust_

* * *

><p>Je descend de la limousine noire encore un peu sonné par le long trajet. Le chauffeur sort ma valise du coffre alors que je m'avance vers le perron. Mes yeux s'attardent sur les gargouilles anciennes avant de se poser sur ma mère.<p>

Je la salue d'un hochement sec de la tête. Elle me serre brièvement dans ses bras avant de me faire entrer dans le manoir.

"Lucius est en mission, il rentrera avant le début du bal, du moins je l'espère. Si tu as faim, demande à l'elfe de maison. Sois prêt à vingt-deux heures."

J'acquiesce et elle s'éloigne dans les couloir. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers ma chambre. Je monte l'escalier en marbre avant de bifurquer à droite pour atteindre l'aile m'étant réservée.

Je m'arrête un instant pour observer la danse des elfes qui se précipitent à pas rapide, les bras chargés d'objets divers, dans le couloir pour préparer le bal de ce soir.

Avec une pointe de sadisme, j'avance ma jambe gauche au moment où l'un d'entre eux me dépassent. J'ai un léger rire alors qu'il s'écroule sur le carrelage renversant dans sa chute les boules en cristal censées décorer le sapin.

Les milliers de fragments de cristaux semblent rayonnés sous la lumière des chandelles.

Je reprends ma marche vers ma chambre. Dans celle-ci je note avec satisfaction que ma valise a été défaite et rangée entre temps. Je vais dans la salle de bain et fait couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire en essayant de deviner quelle était la mission de mon père cette fois-ci.

Depuis le retour du Lord, il me semble qu'il y a toujours à faire. Je me déshabille, jetant un coup d'oeil discret à la marque dénaturant mon bras gauche. Je stoppe le débit d'eau et rentre dans la baignoire.

Lentement, je me laisse porter par le calme ambiant. Mes pensées dérivent vers ma mission. Dans un geste machinal, je porte ma main à ma marque comme si elle allait se mettre à me brûler d'un instant à l'autre.

Je repense à la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père, au sang tâchant sa robe et à ces paroles, ce mensonge à peine voilé :

"Ce n'est rien."

Ce n'est jamais rien, je l'ai compris il y a bien longtemps. Quand il y a du sang sur ses vêtements c'est qu'il y a eu des morts et pas de notre côté. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de tenter de me protéger mais il aurait dû y penser avant de me faire marquer.

Certains diront que j'aurais pu refuser mais je suis un Malfoy, je lui dois obéissance et servitude en tant que fils. Aller contre sa volonté reviendrait à me renier moi-même et mes origines.

Alors j'ai obéis même si une part de moi répugne à l'idée d'avoir un maître autre que mon père. Je ferme les yeux un instant, laissant les souvenirs revenir par vague en moi.

Un léger picotement sur mon bras m'alerte soudainement, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir d'où il provient. La peau est rouge au niveau de ma marque, je n'avais pas remarquer que ma main s'était mise à la gratter dans cet état de semi-conscience.

Je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de mettre fin à cet instant de détente. Je sors de l'eau et regarde brièvement l'heure sur l'horloge sorcière accrochée sur le plafond. Il me reste encore une heure avant d'entamer la valse des mondanités.

Je soupire avant de me résigner à aller choisir un costume.

* * *

><p>Je descend lentement le grand escalier menant à l'entrée. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à mon reflet avant d'entrer dans la salle de réception. Je me glisse entre les corps. Je suis en retard et j'aimerais autant que mère ne me voit pas.<p>

Je me sens oppressé par la marée de sons qui m'entoure. Je serre des mains, réponds aux salutations polies lors de ma lente progression. J'attrape un verre de champagne sur un plateau. Je l'avale d'une traite.

Je regarde la silhouette pâle de Pansy à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle aussi à une mission, son corps amaigris et son regard perpétuellement anxieux me l'indiquent de façon particulièrement claire.

Elle me fixe, son regard semble emplis de questions sans réponse, de cette supplications que je refuse de voir, ça me brûle quelque part, cette culpabilité qui remonte le long de ma gorge. Elle attends de moi que je l'aide, la soutienne, tout ce que je ne peux pas faire.

Alors je me tourne et reprends un verre de champagne. Théodore Nott se dirige vers moi, l'air particulièrement excité. Il a le regard un peu malsain de celui qui sait un secret honteux et a hâte de le divulguer à tous.

Il me serre la main avant de me désigner Pansy d'un signe de la tête, avant de me dire la voix chargée d'une pointe de joie à peine dissimulée.

"Il paraît qu'elle a reçu une mission. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle est chargée de séduire Wesley pour découvrir les secrets de Potter."

J'acquiesce doucement. Je sais qu'il a raison, elle me l'a dit en Novembre. Sa mission la répugne et je ne peux que la comprendre, personne n'a envie de se taper Wesley, mission ou pas. Nott reprends à voix basse :

"Ça fait quoi de savoir que ta petite amie va se prendre la queue de Wesley entre les cuisses dans quelque temps, Draco ?"

Je souris placidement avant de lui donner un discret coup dans les parties génitales. Il gémit sourdement, une injure s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

"Tu devrais le savoir, Nott, ta copine ne t'a-t-elle pas lâché pour Longdubat ?"

Il rougit de colère, les yeux brillants de haine mal contenue. J'ai un léger rire alors qu'il se détourne de moi, le pas pressé. Il disparaît dans la foule et mon regard se tourne à nouveau vers Pansy qui ne m'a toujours pas lâché du regard.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ma copine, même si officiellement c'est le cas, je ne l'aime pas mais mon père et son père ont passé un accord et je devrais l'épouser un jour. C'est ainsi, le sang doit rester pur et il n'y a que cette façon d'y parvenir.

Je décide de m'éclipser un instant dans le parc. Je me dirige vers la porte fenêtre la plus proche. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Blaise me suivant. Je murmure un sort pour que la neige ne tâche pas mes vêtements.

J'avance vers un banc à l'abri des regards et assez isolé pour que les bruits de la fête ne me parviennent qu'étouffés. Un paon blanc me dépasse et lance un petit cri dans le silence.

Blaise s'assoit à mes côtés. J'allume une cigarette avant d'en tendre une à Blaise. Il l'accepte et nous fumons en silence quelque instant, profitant de ce calme après l'agitation de la réception. Il commence en murmurant :

"Alors, où en es-tu ?

-J'ai traduit la majeure partie des rouleaux mais c'est une potion compliquée et il me manque encore la moitié des ingrédients. Cependant je pense que j'aurais réussi à tous les réunir en mars. Et toi ?

-Granger me donne du fil à retordre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sent que je la surveille. Avant les vacances elle a même réussi à briser un de mes sorts mais j'ai réussi à capter une conversation assez intéressante entre elle et Potter. Elle disait que Wesley devenait de plus en plus distant et Potter a renchérit en disant qu'il ne parlait pratiquement plus et qu'il avait largué Brown sans raisons, je n'ai pas pu en apprendre plus parce que Granger a grogné avant de partir. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est mieux que rien."

J'acquiesce, tout en regardant la neige tombée et recouvrir nos traces de pas. Je laisse tomber ma cigarette par terre avant d'en rallumer une d'un geste nerveux.

"Peut être que le plan de Pansy commence à marcher, ajoute-t-il en reprenant une bouffée de tabac."

Je médite un instant cette phrase en tirant une longue taffe. Je recrache la fumée avec une pointe de colère, ma main se crispe sur ma cuisse. Je n'aime pas l'idée que Pansy puisse se donner à un traître à son sang. Cela la rendait impure.

Je n'aime pas les missions que donne le Lord en ce moment, entre Pansy qui doit se rapprocher de Wesley et Blaise qui espionne Granger, je trouve que nous passons beaucoup trop de temps à parler des Griffondor. Je reprends doucement :

"Espérons que Wesley soit aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air."

Blaise acquiesce en silence. Il fixe un point invisible devant lui, l'air grave et un peu anxieux. Il semble peser minutieusement ses paroles avant de me répondre :

"Potter a des réunions privées avec Dumbledore. J'ai entendu Granger en parler à ce débile profond, Longdubat je crois. Je n'aime pas ça, ça ne sent pas bon."

Il se lève et se met à faire les cent pas, tout en m'expliquant, ô combien toute cette histoire commence à l'emmerder sévèrement et à quel point il a envie d'envoyer le Lord se faire foutre.

"J'ai pas signé pour ça, merde, conclu-t-il avec une grimace.

-Personne n'aurait signé pour ça, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. C'est comme ça, ce serait trop simple si on choisissait nos missions. C'est une mise à l'épreuve pas une colonie de vacance.

-Ouais mais ça n'empêche que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu s'y coller. La moitié des conversations que je capte concerne les peines de coeur de Granger et je ne sais pas qui est le con qui l'a fait parler en boucle comme ça mais si je le croise je peux t'assurer que je lui refais le portrait à ma façon. Au moins elle parlera sur du concret."

Il a ricanement sournois avant d'enfin s'asseoir à nouveau. Il s'allume nerveusement une cigarette prise dans mon paquet. Je ne dis rien, je sais que sa mission lui pèse énormément. Entendre les confidences de sainte Granger doit être d'un tel ennui.

"Ton père n'est pas là, me demande-t-il soudainement après quelques minutes de silence.

-Non, tu sais bien ce que c'est. Il est en mission, mère est persuadée qu'il viendra mais bon entre le Lord et elle, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a choisi."

Il hoche la tête, la mine sombre. Il sent aussi bien que moi que le combat se rapproche et je sais que ça ne lui plaît pas tout comme à moi. Aider est une chose, combattre en est une autre et je doute d'avoir assez foi en notre cause pour le faire.

Je lis la même chose dans son regard. Il me serre l'épaule en guise de soutien. Au fond nous ne sommes que des enfants paumés obéissants aux ordres de nos parents et nous le savons très bien.

* * *

><p>Père n'est pas rentré de la soirée, ni le lendemain. Il est rentré seulement la vieille de mon départ pour Poudlard. Il avait l'air égaré et las, comme s'il en avait trop vu, ou peut être pas assez.<p>

Je n'ai rien dit, je me suis terré dans mon silence. Mère a bien assez pleurer pour d'eux en l'attendant. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui mais je sais que lui s'en fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir.

Il m'a à peine saluer et l'a embrassé du bout des lèvres, l'esprit déjà tourné vers sa prochaine mission. Heureusement cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné jusqu'à l'idée qu'il puisse penser à moi autrement que comme un pion.

Je ne suis pas son fils, enfin je n'en ai jamais eu l'impression.

Un fils on l'aime, on l'aide, on le regarde grandir et s'épanouir. On ne le jette la tête la première dans les emmerdes alors qu'il n'a que seize ans. On ne le force pas à s'enchaîner à un maître sans même lui laisser le choix.

Et je laisse faire. Je suis un lâche. Je suis lâche quand il me regarde, quand il me donne des ordres. Je suis lâche parce que j'ai peur de le décevoir, qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis pas comme lui et qu'il m'abandonne à mon sort.

C'est ainsi, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie autrement. Alors j'accepte tout, même le pire, juste pour qu'il continue à m'appeler son fils.

Même si ce n'est qu'un nom, même si ça ne veut rien dire pour lui.

Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy et ça veut bien dire quelque chose, non ?

_A suivre ... _

* * *

><p><em>Premier chapitre : posté le 3 Décembre 2011, aux environs de dix-sept heures. <em>

_Second chapitre : sera posté le 11 Décembre, normalement. _

_Les premiers jalons de l'intrigue sont posés, à vous de jouer désormais. _

_"Je reste là, accablée par le poids de la réalité, mes rêves éventrés à mes côtés et cette impression que le monde va imploser. Et il implose quelque part." _**FUCKING PEOPLE**

Mary J. Anna


	3. Night time

_C'est dans ces sourires, dans la façon qu'elle avait d'hausser la voix et de baisser le coeur que j'ai appris qu'un rire pouvait capturer une vie entière. _

_**J'ai rêvé que j'étais humaine : **_Il y a longtemps je suis tombée amoureuse des mots, des histoires enfantés par la force de notre esprits. Je me suis crée un monde où je n'avais besoin de personne. Le silence était vivant à mes yeux, il me répondait et accompagné mes répliques comme un ami qui ne me quitterait jamais. J'ai changé, j'ai abandonné le silence pour me mêler aux autres.

**Si vous saviez à quel point je regrette parfois d'avoir accepté d'être l'une d'entre vous. **

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Silence<strong>

Second chapitre

_Night time_

* * *

><p><em>"Je ne suis pas comme vous, enfin si, peut être que oui. Je l'ignore."<em>

Rester debout entre les rails, regarder les trains passer. Cette musique dans les oreilles. Toujours la même qui tourne, tourne dans la tête. Ce goût d'ammoniac sur les lèvres. Encore une bouffée pour garder les pieds ailleurs. Pour s'enfuir du cadre du monde.

Le frisson de l'inconnu, du danger, du froid surtout. Je tourne lentement sur moi-même. La pluie sur ma peau est la plus brûlante des rédemptions. Tourner, encore, toujours, jusqu'au vertige. Un train de plus me dépasse.

Je reste là à tourner, toujours. Imitant sans le vouloir le rythme de la vie elle-même. Tourner en rond dans une boucle infinie. Oublier le temps, la pluie, le froid, la vie. Juste tourner jusqu'à la nausée. Regarder la ruine de mon monde du haut de mes jeunes années et de mes erreurs fanées.

Être ailleurs, refuser de faire partie d'un tout. Vivre aux yeux de personne dans un tourbillon de vent et de pluie. Se perdre lentement, sombrer à chaque seconde un peu plus ver le néant, l'inexorable.

Le silence jamais vraiment complet, encombrée de murmures hypocrites, d'ordres donnés par un fou, le cliquetis des trains brinquebalant sur les rails défoncés.

Tourner, encore, toujours. Tourner pour occulter le reste du monde, cette mission que nul ne veut. Laisser les lumières s'éteindrent, perdre conscience de l'extérieur des autres.

Je m'emmure dans le silence, je fais comme si j'étais seule parce qu'au final c'est tout comme. Personne ne peut me tendre la main, personne ne peut me sortir de cet enfer là.

Les larmes dévalent sur mes joues, obscurcissent ma vision, ont cet éclat d'humanité désincarnée qui lui fait tant défaut, à lui. Bien que cela ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer, au delà de ses silences, de ses ordres, de son indifférence.

Je suis l'autre, celle qui sait que c'est voué à l'échec, que tout ceci ne fera que la détruire un peu plus et qui se saoule pour oublier que tout le monde l'ignore. Je le sens au fond de mes tripes, ça ne marchera pas, ça ne marchera jamais.

Et je tourne, à en perdre la raison. Il vaut mieux ça que d'être lucide. Je vais donner mon corps à un homme que je méprise pour un autre homme que je méprise. Immonde mascarade d'alliance, l'horrible facette de la guerre. C'est ça le putain de problème.

Et je titube entre les rails. Je tombe à genoux et je hurle, ma voix emporté par le claquement des trains m'entourant. Je hurle ma frustration, ma haine, ma putain d'humanité. Je ne suis pas un pion même si personne ne veut le voir.

Je pleure et c'est comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur, comme si quelque chose se brisait à jamais. Je me sens frêle, un fétu de paille emporté par le vent. Rien à ses yeux et par extension rien pour le monde car il est mon monde.

Il ne me reste que mes larmes et ces cris que je dégueule avec cette sorte d'urgence. Je voudrais juste n'avoir jamais eu cette marque sur le bras, qu'il m'aime et ne pas être ce pantin aux ficelles trop courtes.

Mais rien ne se passe, le monde tourne et tourne, tangue sous mes jambes, rien de plus. Jamais rien de plus.

Je me révèle et j'imagine un instant que rien ne s'est passé, que tout est déjà terminé, que je suis avec lui et qu'il me rassure, qu'il me dit que tout ira bien tant qu'il sera à mes côtés. Mais il n'y est pas, il ne l'a jamais été.

Je fais un pas sur les rails. Le sifflement du train approchant hurle dans mes oreilles.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hier aux alentours de deux heures du matin, le corps d'une élève de Poudlard a été découvert sur les rails près de Leicester. Il semblerait que la jeune femme qui n'est autre que Pansy Parkinson, ai été renversé par un train de nuit. <em>

_Pour le moment les enquêteurs n'ont pas su déterminé s'ils s'agissaient d'un accident ou d'un suicide mais une chose est néanmoins sûre, la marque des ténèbres était présente sur son bras."_

Je repose le journal, sans même finir l'article, un goût de bile dans la bouche. Mes yeux se portent instinctivement vers le trio des Griffondor. Wesley a pâli et s'apprête à sortir de table. Granger tente de le retenir par le bras mais il l'a repousse avant de sortir.

Un silence pesant s'est fait sur la Grande Salle habituellement bruyante. Blaise me serre l'épaule avant de murmurer d'un ton réconfortant :

"Ce n'est pas ta faute."

J'ai envie de lui dire que si, qu'elle avait besoin de moi et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider, que j'aurais dû voir que sa mission lui pesait à ce point. Mais je me tais, les regrets ne servent plus à rien désormais. Elle est morte et je ne pourrais plus jamais rien pour elle.

Le porte de la salle s'ouvre sur le directeur dans une robe d'un noir profond. Il se dirige vers la table des professeurs avant d'annoncer d'une voix grave et lasse :

"Je suppose que vous savez déjà pour la mort de Mlle Parkinson, élève en sixième année de Serpentard. Il s'agit là d'une tragédie qui nous touche tous, quelque soit notre maison et nos liens avec elle.

Elle faisait partie de cette école autant que n'importe quel autre d'entre nous et à cet égard les cours seront suspendus aujourd'hui et une veillée funèbre sera organisée ce soir à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Tâcher de respecter le deuil des autres et d'oublier une journée les différentes querelles animant cette école, elle était une élève avant tout et sa mort est une perte que jamais nous n'aurions du affronter."

Le silence reprends dans la salle alors que le directeur s'éloigne, son éternel air joyeux ayant disparu totalement de ses traits. A ce moments là seulement, des pleurs commencent à éclater parmi ma table.

Je me lève l'estomac soudain trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Je quitte la pièce le regard vide, j'ai le vertige. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Combien de morts, combien de blessés, combien de vies brisées ?

Est-ce ça la guerre, des enfants-soldats traumatisés par leur propres ombres ?

* * *

><p>Je fixe le plafond, mes pensées glissent le long de ma nuque, emplissent ma tête de rumeurs et de terreurs indicibles. Je sens le regard de Blaise sur moi, ses doigts courent à l'intérieur de mon bras, finissent par s'entrelacer aux miens.<p>

Son visage apparaît au dessus du mien, coupant court à ma contemplation. Il a le regard grave, cette peur muette au fond de celui-ci. Il se penche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille. Son souffle est calme, apaisant.

Je le serre dans mes bras, me perds dans sa chaleur, cherchant sa protection contre mes terreur diurnes. Il me rend mon étreinte avec délicatesse. Ses doigts jouent avec mes cheveux. Il me semble que cela fait une éternité qu'on a pas été aussi proche.

Il relève légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je recapture ses lèvres avec un plus de force. Je me concentre sur la sensation de sa langue sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de penser au reste.

Il se laisse faire avec paresse, me laissant guider, prendre le contrôle sur lui et par extension reprendre le contrôle sur ma vie. Mes mains glissent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je le serre plus fort, toujours plus fort.

Délicatement il retire mes bras qui l'entourent avant de s'écarter pour s'asseoir à mes côtés.

"Ça ne mène à rien."

Je ne daigne pas répondre, me replongeant dans la contemplation du plafond. Je sais qu'il a raison, nos missions, notre relations, tout dans notre vie n'est qu'apparence et ne mène nulle part.

On a beau se serrer le plus fort que nous pouvons, on échappe l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir arrêter ce mouvement infernal. Plus je le serre, plus ses liens se desserrent. C'est voué à l'échec, plus le temps passe plus on se rapproche de la fin de notre histoire.

Nous avançons vers l'inéluctable destruction de notre amitié et de notre couple sans même essayer de l'enrayer.

Les mots ne servent plus à rien, les long discours ne sont que vaines tentatives de rafistolages. La branche sur laquelle nous sommes assis va casser d'un instant à l'autre et nous n'y pouvons rien.

Alors je le reprends dans mes bras, je le serre, serre comme si cela pouvait le retenir quelques temps encore. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Le dernier silence, la conclusion d'une histoire de secret et d'alliance.

Il se tourne de trois-quart pour m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de se lever, de s'éloigner loin de moi et de nos souvenirs épars.

Je le regarde sans vraiment le voir, mon esprit s'est arrêté sur son dernier regard, sur ce dernier au revoir qui sonnait comme un adieu à ce nous que nous avons formé pendant plusieurs années.

La porte se ferme doucement. J'aurais presque voulu qu'il la claque mais le silence reste inviolé, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais eu lieu.

C'est fini de toute manière, c'était fini depuis longtemps.

L'homosexualité dans les rangs du Lord n'est pas vraiment rare, bien qu'elle soit tabou. Blaise et moi, nous sommes toujours caché aux yeux des autres pour cette raison mais ça ne lui a jamais suffi, il aurait voulu qu'on soit un couple normal.

La mort de Pansy a été la goutte d'eau faisant débordé le vase. A quoi bon aimer en temps de guerre ? Il ne l'a pas dit mais je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Se séparer maintenant évitera des souffrances inutiles et des scrupules quand le jour sera venu.

Les meilleurs combattants sont ceux qui ont déjà tout perdu.

* * *

><p>La procession d'élèves sort à pas lent du château. Quelques sorts sont murmurés d'une même voix, les bougies dans leurs mains s'allument d'un feu bleu. J'allume la mienne avant de légèrement hâté le pas pour revenir en tête du cortège.<p>

Le silence est retombé sur le groupe. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, les quatre maisons sont réunis dans une parfaite harmonie mais nul n'a le coeur à l'apprécier.

Ensemble, nous faisons face au plus gros cataclysmes que nous ayons connu jusqu'alors. Le silence est tendu à l'extrême, comme si le moindre bruissement pouvait le faire éclater en sanglots et hurlements.

Le directeur nous fait stopper devant un mémorial de marbre. Un à un, nous déposons nos bougies à côtés de celui-ci. Après une instant d'hésitation je fais apparaître une rose blanche que je dépose devant la stèle avant de céder la place à un autre.

Blaise en retrait s'avance en dernier pour déposer sa bougie. La scène prends des allures mystiques sous la pâle lueur bleutée, l'air est chargé de tensions et d'électricité statique. Je la sens glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale, m'arrachant un frémissement à peine perceptible.

Le directeur fait un signe pour attirer notre attention. D'un mouvement délicat de sa baguette il fait apparaître une graine dans le creux de sa main.

Il me fait signe de m'approcher. Une légère appréhension au creux de l'estomac, je m'exécute. Il fait tomber la graine dans ma main et je m'agenouille pour creuser un trou dans la terre meuble devant la stèle avant d'y enterrer la graine.

Comme si c'était un signal, un chant à peine murmuré s'élève parmi les adultes. Bien vite les voix plus ténues des élèves se joignent au chant des professeurs, envahissant la nuit comme la rumeur du vent dans les arbres.

_"Que la nuit partage nos peines, _

_Que nos pleurs se rejoignent."_

Le chant gagne rapidement en ampleur, devenant à chaque couplets un peu plus intense, ressemblant à s'y méprendre aux sanglots torturés d'une veuve. Ma voix se joint finalement au chant encore un peu rauque d'avoir honoré le silence toute la journée.

_Par cette nuit et cette perte,_

_Nous t'invoquons esprit de la terre."_

Lentement, la graine se met à percer le sol pour découvrir ses premières feuilles. A mesure que les mots s'enchaînent la plante grandit et grossis près de mes mains, animée par la force de nos magies conjuguées et canalisées par notre chant.

_"Que sur les cendres de cette enfant,_

_Germe la graine de l'espoir."_

Je regarde fasciné la plante s'épanouir devant moi, j'en perds presque la voix alors que finalement les contours d'une saule pleureur commence à se deviner.

_"Que nos peurs s'éteignent_

_Et que l'arbre sacré s'épanouissent."_

Peu à peu les voix diminuent, s'éteignent une à une avant que le silence revienne envahir la lisière de la forêt. D'un geste mal assuré, je fais glisser une branche du saule entre mes doigts, comme pour m'assurer qu'il est bien réel.

Lentement, la lisière se vide, chacun rejoignant sa tour pour aller se coucher. Je finis par être seul à la lueur des bougies, seul à fixer mon échec. Je reste un long moment à fixer les mots délicatement ciselés sur la pierre.

_Pansy Parkinson_

_1980-1997_

_Que son âme trouve la paix dans le repos éternel._

Soudainement une silhouette encapuchonnée apparaît à mes côtés, elle s'assoit délicatement le regard fixé sur l'arbre. Je refuse obstinément de me tourner vers elle, dans un élan de défiance. Cela ne l'empêche pas de prendre la parole.

"Nous avons subi une perte, Draco, mais cela ne doit que plus nous encourager à mener à bien notre projet. Pansy n'avait pas les épaules mais tu les as et le maître le sait."

La voix féminine me surprends assez pour que je tourne la tête pour scruter le visage dans la pénombre. Bellatrix me fait face, une lueur de folie contenue dans le regard. Elle agrippe mon bras avec assez de force pour que j'ai envie de l'en dégager.

"La potion sera-t-elle bientôt prête ? Le maître s'impatiente et tu sais bien ce qu'il fait dans ce genre de cas."

Je réprime un frisson d'horreur. Oh oui, je le sais très bien quand il ne peut faire avancer les choses il se défoule sur les autres Mangemorts afin d'encourager celui qui ose le faire patienter à aller plus vite.

"Je sais que tu y arriveras, tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer."

Elle s'éloigne sur ces derniers mots, me laissant méditer sur la menace sous-jacente. Après quelques minutes sans bouger, je finis par me lever pour retourner au château.

Ce soir, le premier soldat de l'ombre est tombé. Quel sera le prochain a succombé ?

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre posté le 12 Décembre 2011 à environ minuit trente. <em>

_Le prochain chapitre sera posté exceptionnellement aux alentours du quinze décembre. _

_J'ai particulièrement aimé la rédaction de ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'impression que l'histoire commençait réellement à ce moment précis, que c'était le grain de sable qui ferait dérailler l'engrenage. _

_"J'attends, rien de plus. Quoi ? Qu'il se passe quelque chose, que le train déraille, que la machine s'enraille, que l'humanité se réveille."_**FUCKING PEOPLE**

****Mary J. Anna.


	4. Heart shaped box

_Les temps ont changé, je suis devenue l'autre. Celle que tu regardes en te disant que tu ne seras jamais comme elle._

_**Merci à **_: Loulya pour avoir corriger mon chapitre en un temps records (seulement quelques heures, ça c'est de la bêta de compét') et à Bon cul/Bon coup/Bon QI même s'il n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce chapitre, il mérite que je lui rende un hommage quelque part où il ne le saura jamais. Juste parce que ce type sait de quoi il parle quand il s'agit d'orgasme féminin et de philosophie asiatique. Comme quoi beau et intelligent ça existe.

_**J'ai la mélancolie facile et la joie compliquée : **_L'Humanité est une mystère pour moi. Son caractère changeant, son optimisme forcené, sa capacité incroyable à se faire enculer par la société avec le sourire, son conformisme à la con, sa bonne conscience, sa morale, ses saintes connes, ses pouffiasses sans cervelles, ses connards les poches pleines et une pute à chaque bras, ses idéalistes au coeur d'or et à la stupidité tenace. Je ne comprends pas, entre la générosité extrême et la dilapidation futile et égoïste, il doit bien avoir un juste milieu. Entre la reac' anti-sexe, anti-drogue, anti-tabac, anti-tout et la pétasse refaite qui prends de la coke pour rester maigre, il doit bien exister quelque chose. Ah oui, il existe les gens dit normaux, propres sur eux, touchant un peu à tout de temps en temps, les gens qui ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre, ce qui ne sont rien en fait. Non, je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre les mécanismes de l'Humanité. Entre elle et moi il y aura toujours un gouffre gigantesque : je la hais, elle me hait. Fin de l'histoire.

**JE SUIS UNE SACRÉE GARCE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le silence<strong>

Troisième chapitre

_Heart shaped box_

* * *

><p>La peur c'est quelque chose de vicieux, qui s'insinue lentement en toi sans prévenir. C'est une lâche qui se cache aux tréfonds de ton âme, qui te réveille la nuit, qui finit par te rendre fou.<p>

Cela fait ça aussi parfois, loin des corps tremblants et des regards angoissés, il y a cet état de folie douce où plus rien ne t'atteint, où la peur fait tellement partie de toi que c'est comme si elle prenait toute la place. Et c'est peut être justement le cas.

* * *

><p>Noir, cette non-couleur qui absorbe tout. Elle hante nos paupières et notre monde. Je vis dans le noir parce que la lumière offre trop d'espérance. Je me recroqueville dans le lit. Ma couette est un rempart contre l'extérieur.<p>

Je cherche à tâtons une cigarette avant de la caler entre mes lèvres. Mon Zippo s'actionne. J'aime sa lumière, elle est effrayante comme le monde qu'elle découvre.

J'allume ma clope. Clac. Zippo éteint. Le noir de nouveau, sauf la lueur fantôme de la cigarette entre mes doigts tremblants. Au fond, il ne me restera toujours que ma solitude.

Je fume lentement, bouffée après bouffée. Je m'imprègne de son goût, de son odeur. Comme pour graver ses caractéristiques en moi.

J'aimerais pouvoir distinguer la fumée qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Mais il n'y a que le noir et au fond, ce n'est pas plus mal. La non-couleur est bien plus apaisante que l'agressivité excessive de la couleur.

Je me lève de mon lit pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. La neige tombe doucement sur le parc.

J'aime l'immaculée douleur de la neige. Sa pureté si vite souillée. La neige succombe bien vite aux tentations de ce vil monde. J'écrase le mégot de ma clope sur la table de chevet.

Elle aussi s'est enfuie. Partie en fumée. Cendres. Décembre, mois du blanc. Et de Noël, même si je ne l'ai jamais réellement fêté dans les règles de l'art. Les valeurs des autres ne seront certainement jamais celles de ma famille.

L'obscurité me fait soudain peur. J'allume mon Zippo que je pose sur la table de chevet. La flamme vacille paresseusement. Elle me fascine. Elle est si libre, si différente de nous.

Personne ne peut la diriger réellement. Nous ne faisons que la convoquer et elle ne répond pas toujours. Si essentielle et pourtant si fuyante.

La flamme brûle nos âmes. À la lueur de sa chaleur nous sommes impuissants. Elle nous met à genoux pour nous rendre grâce. Éclaire-moi, jolie flamme. Éclaire-moi à m'en consumer le corps.

Laisse ta marque sur ma peau. Ta brûlure n'est rien comparée à celle de la Marque. Alors prends-moi, prends-moi et j'oublierai ton reflet dans mes iris. J'oublierai tes démons et le chaos que tu laisses derrière toi. Je serai tien et tu consommeras à ta guise ce mariage incompris.

Fais de mon corps ton territoire. Lèche ma chair avec douceur. Goûte sa saveur du bout de tes lèvres imaginaires. Consomme-moi comme le plus délicat des mets.

Fais-moi croire que je suis unique à tes yeux. Tu es mon dieu alors rends-moi à la poussière. Un tas de cendres emporté par le vent. Perdu à jamais. Même si cela n'arrivera jamais, je ne peux pas faire ça après la mort de Pansy.

J'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. La voix de Blaise accompagne rapidement le doux claquement de son poing contre le bois de la porte. J'éteins mon Zippo soudainement conscient que cela pourrait être pris pour une marque de faiblesse.

Je lui ouvre la porte et il entre sans même m'en demander la permission. Il s'assoit sur le lit qui grince légèrement sous son poids. Je le rejoins après avoir refermé la porte.

Il allume nerveusement une cigarette, s'y reprenant plusieurs fois avant de finalement la lancer sur le sol dans un geste de colère. Sans signe avant coureur il me prend dans ses bras, me plaquant contre le matelas, me serrant à m'en faire mal.

Sa respiration est hachée, comme s'il tentait de retenir des larmes et c'est peut être le cas. Ses lèvres attrapent les miennes, ses dents s'enfoncent dans ma lèvre inférieure avec une violence tenant plus du désespoir que de la bestialité.

Je ne sais quoi faire, je caresse son dos, je réponds à son baiser mais je me sens aussi douloureusement conscient de ce désespoir qui grandit en moi. J'ai envie de le repousser et pourtant l'idée de m'éloigner de lui me brise quelque part.

Alors j'attends qu'il se calme, je ronge mon frein. Je l'embrasse pour ne pas me noyer dans les émotions contradictoires qui me submergent. Après quelques minutes il cesse de m'embrasser mais continue à me serrer dans ses bras. Il finit par me murmurer :

"Laisse-moi juste une dernière nuit."

Je l'embrasse en signe de consentement, je le sens se détendre entre mes bras. Il s'éloigne et commence à se déshabiller, je fais de même. Puis nous nous couchons dans les draps froissés.

Juste une dernière nuit, juste une dernière fois avant que le temps nous rattrape.

* * *

><p>Silence. Les premiers rayons se lèvent sur la ville. Avec une lenteur hypnotisante, le soleil monte dans le ciel. Le monde s'éveille sous mon regard. La vitre est glacée sous ma paume. Je porte la cigarette à mes lèvres.<p>

La fumée s'étiole sur la vitre avant de disparaître. Ainsi rien ne dure jamais. L'aube se révèle et quelques larmes solitaires s'égarent sur mes cils. Le soleil se reflète sur la neige étincelante. Les premiers mots s'envolent dans le silence.

"Draco ? Il me faut partir. Je suis désolé pour cette nuit, c'était une erreur, je n'aurais pas du chercher du réconfort auprès de toi. C'était égoïste de ma part, ça n'arrivera plus. Je te le promets."

Le ciel s'éclaircit de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ici, l'atmosphère devient pesante, lourde, emplie de noirceur. Sa voix reprend, dure, froide, impersonnelle.

"C'était une erreur, juste une stupide erreur. Avec la mort de Pansy j'étais chamboulé, j'avais besoin ... J'avais besoin de toi."

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots. Je ne réponds pas, je le laisse s'empêtrer dans sa soudaine désorientation.

"Je t'aime, merde, Draco ! Je t'aime, putain !"

Un cri plus qu'une déclaration. D'une violence qui me fait frémir. Des mots comme arrachés du cœur. De son cœur. J'en frissonne mais ne réponds pas, c'est fini et il le sait aussi bien que moi.

"Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête, mais ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. J'aurais toujours autant peur qu'on nous découvre, qu'on nous lapide et nous traîne sur la place publique comme des traîtres, comme des criminels.

Je voulais juste que toi et moi ça marche. Mais tu avais raison, c'est voué à l'échec, ça l'a toujours été."

Je l'entends sortir de la pièce mais je ne me retourne pas. La porte claque cette fois avant que le silence ne refasse surface. Je plisse les yeux alors que les premiers rayons de soleil m'atteignent.

La cigarette encore allumée tombe sur le sol. La fumée s'échappe une dernière fois d'entre mes lèvres. D'un geste machinal, je m'en allume une autre. Ça me manque. Quoi ? Avant. J'étais si différent, si désespérément heureux. J'avais foi en l'avenir.

Vois à quoi cela m'a mené de croire en ses mensonges. L'avenir n'est pas à la hauteur de mes espérances enfantines. Il n'est que la répétition du même jour, les détails changent mais au final les jours se suivent et se ressemblent.

Je prends une longue douche comme pour effacer les marques de cette nuit, comme si cela pouvait me la faire oublier. Mais ça reste en moi, les souvenirs me narguent et me hantent. Je coupe l'eau, il est temps de reprendre le cours de ma vie.

* * *

><p>Penché sur mon parchemin, je tente de traduire une phrase runique particulièrement ardue. Je compulse mes notes et relis le dernier passage que j'ai traduit. Soudain je sens une présence à mes côtés. Je me tourne pour découvrir Blaise, le visage impassible et une note dans les mains. Il me la donne avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide bien qu'un peu raide.<p>

"_Je sais pourquoi Weasley s'est éloigné de Granger et Potter. Ce n'est pas à cause de Pansy, en fait il s'agissait d'un autre article de la Gazette. Son frère Charlie a été tué par les Mangemorts alors qu'il s'occupait d'un Magyar, le dragon aurait d'ailleurs disparu. Selon ce qu'il a dit à Granger, son frère lui avait dit qu'il se sentait menacé et il avait commencé à mener sa petite enquête seul, d'où son éloignement."_

Un juron m'échappe alors que je détruis la note d'un sort. Si le Lord a un dragon tel qu'un Magyar, je me demande bien quel genre de plan il a en tête. Sûrement le genre qui fait beaucoup de morts parmi les Moldus et les Sangs-de-Bourbe mais sûrement pas un discret. Il semblerait qu'on doive bientôt sortir définitivement de l'ombre.

Je reprends ma traduction bien que ma concentration se soit affaiblie. Après une heure d'acharnement, je parviens à trouver une traduction convenable pour la phrase, je la note sur mon parchemin avant de l'ensorceler à nouveau pour qu'il paraisse vierge aux yeux des autres.

Je me lève de ma chaise, m'étire un instant avant de sortir de la salle commune. Je marche dans les couloirs, les silhouettes de Crabbe et de Goyle m'entourant depuis ma sortie de la salle. Je sors de l'école et commence à me diriger vers le lac.

"Dégagez, je veux être seul."

Je les entends faire demi-tour tandis que je continue d'avancer. Je bifurque au niveau du lac pour atteindre la lisière de la forêt. Je me laisse tomber contre l'arbre face à la tombe de Pansy. Je sors de mon sac une nouvelle rose blanche, j'enlève la première qui s'est fanée et la remplace par celle-ci.

Sur la tombe une nouvelle inscription a fleuri.

_Sale Mangemort, tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites._

Dans un élan de colère, je jette un sort pour l'effacer ainsi qu'un autre pour empêcher que d'autres puissent écrire des saloperies de ce genre. Satisfait, je range ma baguette dans ma poche. Mon regard se porte sur le parc immaculé. Un corbeau danse dans le ciel alors que les derniers rayons du jour viennent heurter la neige fraîche.

Les membres noueux des arbres nus en sont chargés. Deux adolescents éperdus profanent ce doux sanctuaire. Leurs corps se mêlent à la neige. Leurs lèvres affamées se perdent pour mieux se retrouver. Le jeu éternel et indéfinissable de l'amour. Leurs souffles saccadés dans le silence du crépuscule. Leurs murmures emportés par le vent.

Promesses d'enfants grisés par un sentiment qu'ils découvrent pour la toute première fois.

Un loup au pelage d'argent laisse ses empreintes dans le parc. Il s'arrête pour observer le jeune couple qui s'ébat joyeusement. Il pousse un hurlement qui fend l'air et effraye les jeunes adultes effarouchés. Ils s'enfuient en riant, d'un rire nerveux qui sonne bien trop faux.

Je m'approche lentement de la bête. Je caresse la soie de sa fourrure alors que ses yeux de charbon se tournent vers moi. Il se laisse faire et j'ai l'opportunité d'observer la courbe de ses muscles puissants. La beauté sauvage, aussi attractive que dangereuse. Il se dégage de mon emprise sans violence et disparaît au loin.

Il s'éloigne de sa course rapide et gracieuse, faisant voler des éclats de neige. On ne retient jamais l'autre bien longtemps.

Le soleil finit sa course et recouvre un instant la neige d'un voile brillant qui fait plisser les yeux. Je lève les miens vers les nuages qui se forment et se déforment. Galopant dans le ciel austère. Un merle se perche sur une branche de peuplier. Son chant mélodieux et velouté envahissant l'espace.

De sa gorge fragile, s'échappe des sons d'une telle pureté que pendant un instant tout se fige, jusqu'au vent qui cesse de mugir à mes oreilles. Je reste un long moment comme ça, debout dans la neige à me laisser bercer par le chant de l'oiseau, lentement la notion du temps m'échappe.

La nuit tombe sur le parc et je reste prostré, fixant la lune montant lentement dans le ciel. Mes yeux caressent le paysage nocturne, les arbres dont les branches se tordent sous le souffle du vent de l'hiver, le lac devenu noir comme ce ciel d'encre qui s'étale au dessus de moi.

Seul et désillusionné, je regarde cet endroit si familier qui me paraît soudain oppressant. Mon regard redessine les hauts murs du château, dont les couloirs sont vides à cette heure, excepté Rusard et quelques Préfet zélés.

Ces murs qui ont été ma maison pendant six ans, qui ont recueillis mes cauchemars, mes joies, mes peines, mes illusions, mes amours, mes amitiés, ma vie. Aujourd'hui, cela me semble si lointain, un rêve qui se fane lentement à mesure que la nuit progresse.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais insouciant et libre. Demain, je serais adulte et grave. Cette nuit, c'est mon enfance que je célèbre une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne m'échappe, telle une illusion dispersée par le vent. J'invoque les cendres de mes souvenirs avant de tourner définitivement la page.

Hier, j'ai affronté la mort, demain ce sera la vie que je combattrais, cette nuit est mon dernier hommage aux enfants que nous étions tous, à tous ceux que cette guerre détruit plus sûrement qu'un poison. À ceux dont le cœur est rongé de remords et l'âme lourde de sang avant l'heure.

L'innocence est morte, il n'y a que la soif de destruction qui anime les hommes.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre posté : le 29 Décembre 2011<em>

_Prochain chapitre : le 5 Janvier 2012 (parce que je suis et serais sûrement trop bourrée pour poster le 2)._

_Désolée pour l'énorme retard, je me suis pas mal déplacé ces derniers temps et je n'ai cessé de repousser le moment de reprendre le stylo pour écrire un peu mais finalement le voici, plus court que les deux autres, j'ai voulu un peu plus approfondir la psychologie du personnage de Draco vis-à-vis des autres, plus d'actions au prochain chapitre, promis. _

_"L'originalité de nos jours c'est de l'aspartame, ça ressemble à l'originalité mais ça n'en est pas, c'est juste un substitut, quelque chose qui s'en approche mais qui n'est plus tout à fait la même chose." _**BIENVENUE DANS LA RÉALITÉ**

Mary J. Anna. **  
><strong>


	5. Breathe me

_Je ne saurais vous dire toutes ces choses qui me lacèrent l'âme, elles sont là, me détruisent mais n'ont ni nom, ni définitions. Elles existent simplement. _

_**Merci à : **_Loulya parce que c'est une bêta du tonnerre, je lui envoie mon chapitre en pleine nuit et dès le lendemain je le retrouve corrigé et tout beau, tout prêt à se faire poster et à mon chaton parce qu'il est trop mignon et tout chatonneux et tout doux et je m'égare complet là, non ?

_**Mot de la bêta : **_Il paraît que c'est plus drôle si j'en écris un, donc j'en écris un. En fait je ne sais pas trop quoi dire parce que c'est la première fois que je suis bêta et donc je n'ai jamais écrit de mot. J'aurais bien un conseil pour tous les gens qui passent et lisent cette fic' : REVIEWEZ-LA ! Ouais parce que Mary est géniale et que je suis fan de sa fic' (et de son humour aussi). \°/

La prochaine fois je détruirai le mythe de l'auteur sérieux sauf si Mary m'a mise à la porte avant, ce que je n'espère pas, bien entendu ! Bref, bref, j'ai corrigé ce chapitre en cours de géographie d'espaces et sociétés alors que je suis sur le point d'avoir mes partiels, donc s'il reste des fautes je rejette toute responsabilité sur mon prof (et non je ne mords pas) !

Pour finir… vous saviez que l'anus des pigeons n'a pas de muscle et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas se retenir et vous chie sur la tête ?

_On crèvera moins cons, merci Loulya.  
><em>

_**Je suis une balle perdue, une erreur aux conséquences imprévisibles : **_J'aurais dû être un garçon, je suis née un mois et demi avant terme parce que ma mère était en train de m'empoisonner à l'albumine et par césarienne car j'étais assise en tailleur. Ce furent les trois premiers ratés de ma vie, j'étais une fille, en avance et le ventre de ma mère était défigurée, forcément l'amour n'était pas le sentiment le plus évident à ressentir. Après ça se fut un enchaînement de conneries et d'erreurs plus ou moins importantes qui n'ont rien arranger aux choses et puis il y a environ six mois j'ai viré cinglée et depuis je crois qu'un truc s'est brisé avec ma famille. C'est comme si j'étais subitement devenue l'élément en trop et c'est peut être le cas.

**LA FOLIE EST UN ETAT, NON UN FAIT. **

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Silence<strong>

Quatrième chapitre

_Breathe me_

* * *

><p>Je suis un soupir. Un souffle qui s'égare sur tes lèvres. Je suis un souvenir, une résurgence d'un passé oublié. Je suis la pluie sur ta peau et la haine qui chamboule ton cœur.<p>

Je suis la folie qui vous traîne et vous transperce, l'incarnation d'un mythe universel. L'enfer brûle dans mes yeux et j'en suis la gardienne. Je suis un nom qui te brûle la langue, qui t'enchaîne à ta propre humanité.

Je ne suis rien, personne, j'existe au-delà des âges, éternel et destructeur. Je suis contenu dans ces cris dans ton sommeil, ces larmes à ton réveil, cette terreur qui ne te quitte pas même après avoir ouvert les yeux.

Je suis un rêve ou plutôt tous vos cauchemars.

* * *

><p>Je reste un temps à observer les élèves passer dans le couloir. Je les regarde évoluer à pas pressés, silencieux, méfiants, repliés sur eux-mêmes. Poudlard a peur, Poudlard tremble sur ses fondations, tendu dans l'attente de la bataille.<p>

Un jour ses murs s'effondreront et l'horreur se propagera dans chacun de ses couloirs, jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Poudlard est une bête acculée et ses élèves des biches aux abois. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire : j'en fais partie.

Je ne suis pas le seul à hésiter avant d'ouvrir le journal. Quand je tremble à cause d'un hurlement, c'est tout Poudlard qui m'accompagne. Nous vivons dans la peur, enfermés dans notre propre école, dans notre propre autarcie.

On ne parle plus, les yeux sont éteints, les sourires faux et les rires désabusés. Une mort, juste une, celle qui a tout déclenché, qui nous a arraché brutalement à notre enfance pour nous rappeler qu'une guerre se prépare autour.

Le couloir est désormais vide et je m'assois sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Je sors un parchemin et commence à tracer délicatement les contours des portes du couloir. Peu à peu, les formes floues du couloir apparaissent sous mes doigts.

J'essaie de reproduire le plus de détails possibles, comme on me l'a demandé.

_"Tout doit être exactement à sa place, aucune erreur permise, c'est grâce à ces dessins que nous pourrons nous repérer dans le château. Si tu omets ne serait-ce qu'un sigle sur une porte cela pourrait nous retarder de plusieurs minutes voire bien plus et tu sais bien que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps."_

Père a particulièrement insisté sur la précision du dessin alors j'exécute cette besogne qui paraît si apaisante mais qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Ce sera ma première véritable contribution à un plan du Lord.

Avant je ne m'étais jamais vraiment engagé, c'était un peu comme si je n'étais pas réellement l'un d'entre eux, mais avec ce dessin et la potion qui sera bientôt prête, ce sera fini. Je serais impliqué et il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

Mais le travail doit être fait, alors autant que ce soit moi, il y a bien pire comme mission. Je n'aurais pas de sang sur les mains, en tout cas pas cette fois.

Je mets la touche finale à mon croquis avant de m'éloigner du couloir. Je vérifie le temps qu'il me reste sur ma montre. Vingt-cinq minutes pour voler du sang de salamandre à Rogue, c'est court mais ça devrait être possible.

Je cours un peu dans les couloirs pour arriver au plus vite aux cachots. Je m'arrête devant la salle de potions pour écouter le bruit. Bien, Rogue enlève des points à un Poufsouffle, ça devrait le distraire.

Je regarde à nouveau ma montre, dix minutes. Ce château est vraiment un foutu labyrinthe avec ses escaliers mouvants, ils m'ont fait perdre de précieuses secondes.

Je lance un sort sur la porte pour l'ouvrir le plus discrètement possible. À l'intérieur, le nombre de flacons me décourage presque, heureusement qu'il note tout sur les fioles, sinon je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir à temps. Je finis par trouver l'étagère où sont rangés les flacons de sang.

Montre : encore quatre minutes.

J'agrippe fébrilement la fiole voulue alors que j'entends des pas se rapprocher venant de la porte donnant sur la salle de cours. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et sors aussi rapidement que possible. Je referme la porte avec un soupir de soulagement.

Maintenant il faut que je retourne très vite au dortoir, foutue ligne que je n'avais pas remarquée, forcé d'aller chercher le sang en vitesse pour pouvoir le mettre à midi pile dans la potion.

Encore deux minutes, je bouscule un cinquième année qui me lance un regard noir mais je m'en fous. Je pousse la porte du dortoir avec violence, avant de sortir le chaudron de sous mon lit, je verse le sang avec appréhension.

J'attends quelques temps avant que la potion change enfin de couleur. Vert d'eau, légèrement ambrée. Je sors mon parchemin et m'accorde un cri de victoire quand je constate que tout est bon.

Plus que quelques semaines et la potion sera prête et un mois en avance, ce qui tient du miracle.

Je prends un parchemin vierge et écris une petite note à l'attention de mon père avant d'y ajouter les quelques dessins des couloirs que j'ai reproduit ainsi que leur emplacement exact sur le plan du château que j'ai réussi à me procurer.

Je m'assois un instant sur le lit pour reprendre mon souffle quand la porte s'ouvre sur un Blaise avec sa mine des mauvais jours.

"Potter te soupçonne d'être Mangemort, enfin « te soupçonne » c'est gentil, il crie sur tous les toits que tu en es un. Espérons qu'il n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de soulever ta manche au cours des prochains jours.

- Aucun risque, sa sainteté Potter aurait trop peur d'être contaminé par moi s'il osait me toucher."

J'ai un rire cassant qu'il ne partage pas. Il pointe ma potion du doigt avant de me demander où j'en suis.

"Je pense qu'elle sera finie courant février, le Lord va être content. Après c'est la seconde partie du plan qui m'inquiète."

Il acquiesce d'un geste puis le silence s'installe. Un silence lourd, pliant sous le poids des regrets et des souvenirs. Finalement il me dit que Nott me cherche avant de partir.

Je me lève en prenant la lettre pour mon père. Dans une sorte de brouillard, je vais jusqu'à la volière. En y entrant, je rentre dans quelqu'un. Je me retrouve plaqué sous le corps de l'importun.

Des excuses étouffées me parviennent alors que la personne se relève légèrement pour reprendre un semblant d'équilibre. Ses gestes se figent alors que nous nous dévisageons.

Je sens presque mes poings se serrer alors que nos regards s'affrontent, ses yeux s'obscurcissent et je sens les miens s'étrécirent. On se défie du regard, à celui qui craquera le premier, qui donnera une raison à l'autre d'engager le combat.

Étrangement je sens de la curiosité dans son regard, comme s'il cherchait à voir au-delà de mon corps pour voir ce qui se cache dans ma tête. Soudain oppressé par cette investigation, je le repousse violemment.

"Dégage Potter, tu m'écrases putain."

Je me relève et m'époussette du mieux que je peux. Putain de Gryffondor. Je me retrouve alors plaqué contre le mur et Potter m'assène un coup de poing à la mâchoire.

Je masse un temps celle-ci, surpris par son geste, avant de lui rendre la pareille. Nous roulons sur le sol glacé tout en continuant à nous frapper. Tous les coups sont permis et aucun de nous ne se retient.

C'est intense, violent, le parfait catalyseur pour la tension qui m'habite depuis le suicide de Pansy et je bénis un instant Potter de m'offrir cet exutoire. Chaque coup que je lui porte c'est une part de ma culpabilité que je détruis.

Nous nous séparons un instant, je m'essuie le revers de la bouche. Je sens du sang sur ma main. Connard même si lui n'est pas en meilleur état. Dans un regain de rage je me jette sur lui.

Je le sens alors céder sous mon poids, nous entraînant alors dans les escaliers dont j'avais momentanément oublié la présence.

Dans un éclair foudroyant j'entrevois les rapports que m'avait fait lire mon père sur la probabilité de se faire le coup du lapin en tombant d'un escalier pour me dissuader de courir dans ceux du Manoir. Cela me semble bien plus réaliste aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque.

Nous dévalons les escaliers à une vitesse hallucinante, je n'ai même pas le temps de sentir la douleur qu'une autre la remplace ailleurs. Finalement nous atterrissons sur les dalles dans un boucan infernal.

J'ai tout juste le temps de ressentir une douleur intense dans mon crâne avant de sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille violemment, il me faut quelques minutes pour reconnaître l'infirmerie et Pomfresh penchée sur moi tenant dans une main une seringue qui me paraît anormalement énorme.<p>

J'ai encore en tête les images de mon rêve. Pansy me murmurant que ce serait bientôt mon tour, que moi aussi je ne tiendrais pas. La voix de Pomfresh chasse le rire cynique de Pansy de mes oreilles.

"Vous êtes réveillé, Monsieur Malfoy ? Tant mieux, j'étais sur le point de vous faire une injection de magie pure et cela aurait été dommage de gâcher une dose d'une telle valeur pour une simple chute."

Je la regarde s'éloigner en fredonnant et soupire de soulagement en la voyant ranger la seringue dans une armoire. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur des aiguilles mais depuis qu'on m'a imposé la marque je préfère les éviter.

Je me tourne vers le lit adjacent pour y découvrir Potter dont le regard me promet mille morts. J'ai un sourire narquois. Il a un coquard à l'œil droit et ses lunettes gisent sur sa table de chevet, inutilisables désormais.

Pomfresh revient vers moi et s'assois sur une chaise entre nos deux lits, comme si elle sentait que la situation pouvait dégénérer d'un instant à l'autre.

"Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? Vous auriez pu vous tuer."

Potter prends un air contrit alors que je reprends mon expression habituelle, froide sans une trace d'émotions. Comme il ne semble pas prêt à parler, je décide de prendre les choses en mains.

"J'allais entrer dans la volière quand Potter en est sorti en trombe, la gravité étant ce qu'elle est, le choc nous a fait tomber dans les escaliers. Un simple accident, voilà tout."

L'infirmière me jette un regard suspicieux mais Potter, pour une fois un tant soit peu intelligent, confirme ma version, malgré un regard ne disant rien de bon. Je passe dessus, je n'ai pas intérêt à me faire remarquer en ce moment.

"Et vos bleus ? Vos coupures ?"

Je m'apprête à répondre quand Potter me devance, avec un sourire presque sadique :

"Ma chouette a cru que Malfoy m'agressait et a voulu me défendre mais dans le feu de l'action, elle m'a eu aussi et les bleus je pense que les marches sont largement coupables."

Pomfresh secoue la tête d'un air incrédule, je crois qu'elle a rarement entendu une histoire aussi bancale mais elle ne s'attarde pas plus, il y a une épidémie de grippe sorcière en ce moment et elle n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de nos querelles.

Elle nous laisse sortir avec une potion réparatrice à prendre tous les soirs pendant une semaine et la recommandation de faire plus attention la prochaine fois que nous sortons ou entrons dans une pièce avec un escalier adjacent.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la pièce. Au bout de quelques mètres, Potter m'attrape par le col de ma chemise et me siffle à l'oreille :

"Reste loin de moi, sale Mangemort, la prochaine fois je m'arrangerai pour que tu en crèves."

Il me relâche avant de reprendre sa route. J'ai un bref éclat de rire avant de lui lancer :

"Cause toujours Potter, tu ne connais que l'Expelliarmus, pas très efficace pour tuer."

Il ne répond pas et je fouille dans ma poche pour vérifier si la lettre y est toujours avant de reprendre le chemin de la volière. Là-bas, j'attache ma missive à la patte de mon hibou, soulagé de m'être acquitté de cette tâche.

Le temps court, à moi de courir plus vite.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre posté le 5 Janvier 2012 12h34 heure locale. (Oui je suis à l'heure, pas besoin de faire une danse de la joie).<em>

_Pour le prochain chapitre on reprends un rythme normal, donc lundi 9 entre minuit et 23h59. _

_Un chapitre plus court que les précédents mais je me suis surtout concentré sur l'action et il y a enfin une vrai confrontation Potter/Malfoy et croyez moi, ce n'est ni anodin, ni pour remplir les vides. La suite au prochain épisode, les enfants. _

Mary J. Anna.


	6. Falling

_Six heures du matin, ne pas réussir à dormir, écouter les battements de son coeur, des battements réguliers et calmes, les battements d'un coeur sain, c'est justement là le problème._

_**Merci à :**_Loulya qui avait vraiment du boulot entre les mots que j'oublie, ceux que j'ajoute pour rien et tout le reste et aux kangourous parce que sans eux la fête est moins folle.

_**Mot de la bêta : **_J'avais donc dit que je devais détruire le mythe de l'auteur sérieux. Parce que votre auteur préféré (oui, oui, c'est bien de Mary qu'on parle) n'écrit jamais ses chapitres tout à fait sobre. L'alcool serait-il la clef du succès ? Question philosophique (et existentielle dans le cas de certains) intéressante, mais qui ne concerne pas ce mot ! Que dire d'autre si ce n'est qu'elle a fait des bêtises extraordinairement passionnantes ? Allez donc chercher Bonnie et Clyde sur Wikipedia, elle était Bonnie selon l'un de ses prof de Terminale. Mary est une légende mes amis ! Une légende bien vivante d'ailleurs ! Je propose une interview où elle exposera en long et en large ses bêtises pour mon prochain mot ! (si vous voulez que je le fasse, vous reviewez ! Sinon, vous vous mettrez ce charmant projet là où je pense, à vous de deviner quel est cet endroit).

À part ça j'ai moyennement réussi ma première épreuve des partiels et je me suis vengée sur ma carte bleue du coup. Oui vous en avez rien à faire de ma vie, je sais bien. Mais il fallait que je termine ce mot sur une phrase intelligente, donc la voici : je suis parfaite !

Oui, j'ai écrit de la merde. Mais comme dit Mary : « C'est en partant de la merde qu'on découvre les diamants. » Donc en gros, contentez-vous de mon mot, il est très bien comme ça !

_**Fuck the fucking moment :**_ Un portable qui vibre. Un message et c'est tout mon univers qui bascule. Un prénom sur l'écran, celui que je tente de bannir depuis des mois de ma vie. Des mois de thérapie foutue en l'air en moins d'une seconde. J'ai pleuré, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai eu envie d'hurler, de tout détruire. Et cette envie impérieuse, celle de le détruire comme il m'a détruit. Je n'ai rien fait, je suis restée assise dans le noir, seule avec mes larmes, seule avec mes souvenirs. Je suis écorchée par la vie, comme tout ceux qui savent. Quoi ? Que rien ne s'oublie jamais.

**LA DOULEUR NE PART JAMAIS, ELLE RESTE ET TE RONGE PETIT A PETIT.**

_Bonne lecture. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Le Silence<strong>**

Cinquième chapitre

__Falling__

* * *

><p>Je reste debout, regardant les flocons tomber pour finalement s'effacer. La beauté éphémère de l'hiver qui s'estompe. Je reste là, une cigarette calée entre les lèvres et l'âme en vrac.<p>

J'entends des pas qui s'approchent, je ressers les pans de ma cape contre moi. Une tape sur mon épaule, je me tourne pour découvrir Nott, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Je l'ai enfin."

Il relève sa manche pour me montrer la Marque noire qui tranche sur sa peau pâle. J'ai un rire sec, il ne sait pas à quoi il s'engage. Il ne sait pas que les seules échappatoires possibles sont la mort et la folie.

"Le Maître m'a demandé de t'aider dans la création du plan du château comme j'ai un bon coup de crayon. Il me faut savoir où tu en es."

Je cherche un instant les copies des croquis que j'avais gardées au cas où elles se perdent avant de les lui tendre. Il les examine un instant puis les met dans son sac.

"Alors comme ça, tu t'es battu avec Potter ? Je croyais que vous en aviez fini avec ces gamineries et puis il est pour le Maître."

Je me tends imperceptiblement. Potter est à moi, c'est mon ennemi et le Lord ne l'aura pas, c'est moi qui le tuerai, dussé-je en mourir des mains du Lord par la suite.

"Potter est un gamin, je n'y peux rien s'il continue à se comporter ainsi et je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

- Si tu le dis, Malfoy ... Tu n'aurais pas une clope ?"

Il avance la main tel un vautour, ce qu'il est au final. Les cadavres ont tout juste le temps de refroidir qu'il est déjà sur eux à leur prendre tout jusqu'à leur humanité. Comme il vient de le faire avec Pansy, il a profité de la brèche pour s'inventer Mangemort.

"Non, Nott. Je sais que l'argent manque chez toi mais je ne fais jamais la charité, question de standing."

Je l'entends marmonner un « connard » alors qu'il s'éloigne, son habituel sourire satisfait soudain disparu. Je laisse tomber ma cigarette dans la neige avant d'en rallumer une autre.

Je réfléchis à tout ce qui a changé dans ma vie, tout ce que j'ai dû laisser derrière moi en si peu de temps. La mort de Pansy, Blaise qui me quitte, mon innocence, ma liberté et tant de choses encore.

Je frissonne mais ce n'est plus de froid, c'est la peur qui monte en moi. Cette peur de mourir avant d'avoir eu le temps de connaître la vie, cette terreur qui nous anime tous au fond.

La fumée trace des arabesques dans l'air, s'éloigne, loin, loin de moi et de l'aura sinistre qui s'est abattue sur le parc. Il n'y a que moi, moi et le silence.

Je voudrais le briser, j'ai envie de hurler, tout sauf ce silence qui soudain me rappelle à quel point certains savaient si bien le combler. J'aimais Pansy, je l'aimais comme ma propre sœur et j'aimais Blaise plus que je n'ai jamais su lui dire.

L'une s'est tuée et l'autre me tue de son absence, de son silence, de cette accusation qui brûle dans ses yeux : c'est de ta faute. Et il a raison, c'est de ma faute, j'ai laissé les choses se faire, j'ai laissé notre relation mourir en silence.

C'était lui le plus fort, moi je suis le lâche, celui qui n'a jamais eu le courage de le retenir. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de remord, il est trop tard pour ça. J'avais toutes les cartes en main, quand on refuse de les jouer il n'y a pas d'excuse possible.

C'était certainement mieux ainsi, il sera mieux sans moi.

* * *

><p>Je fais délicatement couler la potion dans la fiole, prenant bien soin de n'en renverser aucune goutte. Je ne dois laisser aucune preuve de ce que j'ai fait. Je rebouche la fiole et la pose dans une boîte protégée des chocs par un sort.<p>

Je ferme la boîte avant de détruire le chaudron, les ingrédients restant, ainsi que le parchemin et sa traduction. Satisfait je sors la fiole de sa boîte et la garde fermement dans ma main avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dans les couloirs je fais très attention. Je me remémore les recommandations du parchemin.

_Il faut faire extrêmement attention lors de la manipulation de la potion, le contact avec une seule goutte suffit à ce que son effet soit définitif, à moins bien sûr d'avoir un antidote dans les six mois maximum qui suivent l'exposition au produit._

_Rappelez-vous, l'antidote est dur à créer et long à fermenter, alors soyez-le plus prudent possible en transportant ou manipulant la potion._

Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'une tignasse brune encadrée d'une crinière châtaine et d'une horreur rousse. Heureusement ce genre de choses ne se croise pas à chaque couloir et je les repérais assez vite.

Je desserre un peu le bouchon de la fiole avant de prendre mon élan et de foncer en direction de la masse de cheveux noire et informe. Je la percute de côté tout en glissant une goutte de potion sur sa main.

J'ai hélas mal calculé mon coup, le fait de ne l'avoir percuté seulement de côté ne stoppe pas mon élan et je continue ma course mais cette fois j'ai du plomb dans l'aile et je m'approche dangereusement du sol.

Je tombe sur le sol, écrasant par réflexe la fiole dans ma main qui explose m'égratignant la paume et me condamnant au même sort que Potter. Je me retiens de hurler de frustration.

Je lance un sort pour faire disparaître la fiole et les égratignures sur mes mains. Ce seraient des preuves par trop flagrantes, avant de me relever.

"Bon sang, Potter, tu es obligé d'occuper tout le couloir quand tu marches ?"

L'attaque est la meilleure défense. Inconsciemment tout le monde pense que c'est de la faute de Potter si je l'ai percuté, aucune préméditation de ma part dans cet incident. Potter me lance une pique et moi je commence à essayer de me remémorer si l'antidote était inscrit sur le parchemin.

"Mais oui, bien sûr, je n'ai que ça à faire, te foncer dessus, faut dire que j'aime tellement être prêt de toi Potter."

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui attire les rires de plusieurs élèves. Je finis par venir à la conclusion que l'antidote n'était pas sur la fiche et pense à prévenir mon père pour qu'il commence à préparer des preuves afin qu'un autre aspirant Mangemort puisse être accusé à ma place.

Ma mission est un échec, j'en ai conscience. J'aurais droit à plusieurs Doloris pour ça, le Lord sera furieux de ma bourde. Enfin j'ai eu Potter, c'est déjà ça. Il ne le sait pas encore mais dès demain il fera les gros titres et pas pour ses exploits magiques.

Cela a le don de me faire sourire intérieurement quelques secondes avant que la panique reprenne ses droits. Demain il n'y aura pas que Potter dans les gros titres et je me sens nauséeux à l'idée des conséquences de cette potion.

Je la sens déjà agir en moi, Potter aussi je suppose, ses piques se font moins acerbes et il chancelle sur ses jambes. J'avoue ne pas pouvoir faire mieux. Je me retiens à grand peine de garder les yeux ouverts.

Finalement Potter s'effondre au moment où mes jambes me lâchent.

Oui, je suis tombé, bien plus bas que je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille à l'infirmerie pour la seconde fois de l'année au côté de Potter. Pomfresh est à son chevet blême alors qu'il lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Sans lui répondre elle se tourne vers moi et vérifie que je suis bien réveillé.<p>

"Ce qui vient de se passer est une première dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, nous ne savons pas encore ce qui s'est passé, si cela vient de vos magies, d'un sort ou d'une potion mais une enquête a été ouverte dès aujourd'hui."

Potter s'impatiente dans son lit et lui hurle de lui dire ce que tout ce bordel signifie. L'infirmière lui lance le regard le plus triste de sa carrière avant d'annoncer :

"Vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs, votre évanouissement est du à cette perte. Vous êtes exactement comme des moldus maintenant."

Un long silence accompagne sa réponse. Potter s'est figé dans une expression de stupéfaction totale que je prends soin d'imiter avant de cracher une insulte pour montrer à quel point cette idée me répugne.

"Mais alors, nous allons devoir repartir chez nous ?

- Si cela peut être évité, nous préférons que vous restiez ici."

Et le ton de sa voix indique clairement que Dumbledore fait partie de ce « nous », le directeur doit espérer qu'il trouvera une solution avant la guerre et ne veut surtout pas perdre son bouclier magique de vue. Pomfresh reprend :

"Pour l'instant, il serait préférable que vous soyez isolés des autres, les voir pratiquer la magie alors que vous ne l'avez plus risquerait d'aggraver votre état aussi bien mental que physique et nous pensions vous faire suivre uniquement les cours théoriques. Cela vous convient-il ?"

La mine grave, nos pensées plus tournées vers la perte de notre magie que notre future cohabitation nous acceptons, à ce point-là, notre vie est déjà misérable alors un peu plus un peu moins quelle différence. Je suis un putain de Cracmol.

"Un Psychomage viendra vous voir individuellement une fois pour semaine pour vous aider à gérer cette perte et je dois vous prévenir que les rares sorciers à qui cela est arrivé en sont soit mort, soit devenu fous.

J'espère que cela ne sera pas votre cas mais je suis tenue de vous dire tous les risques que votre situation comporte. Bonne chance messiers, je vous laisse seul le temps que vous digériez cela mais je reviendrai dans une heure avec le psychomage. Potter, c'est vous qui commencerez."

L'infirmière s'éloigne la mine sombre. La porte claque. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Potter attrape sa baguette et tente d'invoquer un Patronus. Il s'acharne, donnant l'ordre à chaque fois un peu plus fort.

Il finit par le hurler les larmes aux yeux mais rien ne se passe. La baguette reste désespérément immobile entre ces doigts, soudain devenue un bout de bois inutile. Je le regarde faire avec une pointe de pitié, il faut se faire à l'évidence. Nous n'avons plus aucun pouvoir.

Au bout de dix minutes d'essais infructueux, il rejette sa baguette au loin avant de se replier sur lui-même et de pleurer. Je détourne le regard de son corps agité de sanglots. Voir le déclin de Potter ne faisait pas partie de ma mission.

La pièce se replonge dans le silence et je fixe le plafond, me demandant une énième fois comme Père réagira en apprenant la nouvelle. Je sors un parchemin pour y noter le compte-rendu de la situation.

J'enchante le morceau de feuille avant de le remettre dans la poche intérieure de ma cape, prêt de mon cœur. Dumbledore a déjà dû le prévenir mais il voudra certainement le détail, le pourquoi cette mission a été un semi-échec.

Je fixe le plafond, écoutant les secondes passées, entrecoupées par les pleurs de Potter. Potter qui se lève soudainement, de la haine pure dans les yeux et une lueur inquiétante sur le visage.

"C'est de ta faute ..."

Sa voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure, il avance d'un pas, puis réitère. À chaque pas sa voix prend de l'assurance, je secoue la tête alors qu'il se tient au bout de mon lit.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent par la rage et pendant un instant je me bénis de lui avoir enlevé sa magie. Il hurle :

"Menteur !"

Avant de se jeter sur moi. Il roue ma cage thoracique de coups, son corps m'écrasant et m'immobilisant. J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière, autant profiter de la situation, Potter me tabassant sans que je réagisse : il y a de quoi remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre et j'entends Pomfresh crier d'horreur. Je sens qu'on détache Potter de moi. Pomfresh se penche sur moi et commence à lancer des sorts mineurs pour effacer les bleus et quelques plaies.

"Par Merlin, Messieurs, que s'est-il passé ?"

Potter de l'autre côté de la salle enrage toujours, tenu fermement par Rogue. Il crache avec véhémence :

"C'est de sa faute, c'est de sa faute si je n'ai plus de pouvoirs.

- En avez-vous des preuves Monsieur Potter, tempère l'infirmière.

- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder."

Et cette fois c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse. Bonne chance Potter, j'ai fait une erreur mais pour le reste j'ai été plus prudent que la moyenne. Je décide d'intervenir :

"À mon avis, ce n'est pas moi qui étais visé, c'est donc à cause de toi et uniquement de toi que je n'ai plus de pouvoirs."

Dans un nouvel accès de rage, il tente de se dégager de la poigne de Rogue, sans succès bien qu'il parvienne à me cracher dessus. Pomfresh décide de nous isoler l'un de l'autre le temps qu'un conseil de discipline se réunisse pour décider quoi faire de nous.

Potter part encadré de Rogue et du psychomage fraîchement arrivé. Pomfresh reste à mes côtés pour évaluer les dégâts. Une côte cassée pour les dommages corporels, et des dégâts mentaux pour le moment impossible à évaluer.

Il me laisse enfin seul un moment et j'en profite pour me reposer un peu.

* * *

><p>Je regarde Potter à l'autre du bout de banc. À côté de moi mon père reste imperturbable mais je sens qu'il m'en veut de m'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Lupin au côté de Potter siège avec bien moins de dignité, on dirait le poivrot qu'on viendrait de sortir du bar.<p>

Dumbledore, McGonagal et Rogue nous font face, la mine sévère. Pomfresh commence le débat :

"Il y a environ un mois j'ai reçu les Messiers Potter et Malfoy dans mon infirmerie. Ils s'étaient évanouis après une chute dans les escaliers de la volière. Une chute dont ils se sont sortis indemnes, bien que cela aurait pu les tuer.

Les deux ont nié s'être battu et ont assuré que c'était un accident, bien que selon mon rapport il semble qu'ils étaient en train de se battre. Hier alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Potter a cassé une côte à Monsieur Malfoy qui était trop faible pour se battre alors.

Voici les faits, je laisse le Conseil en débattre et interroger les Messieurs Potter et Malfoy plus avant."

Mon Père attrape ma main pour y glisser un parchemin. Je le déplie aussi discrètement que possible :

_Le Lord n'a pas encore statufié sur ton cas, tu as réussi ta mission mais tu es devenu un Cracmol. J'ai engagé quelqu'un pour trouver un antidote mais en attendant considère que tu n'es plus mon fils, ni un Mangemort._

Je pousse un soupir imperceptible, cela aurait pu être pire, il me reste six mois pour rejoindre les rangs et au moins quelques jours avant que le Lord n'engage des quelconques représailles.

Le conseil passe lentement. Dumbledore me demande bien quatre fois ce qu'il s'est passé dans les escaliers de la volière et fait de même avec Potter qui, excédé, finit par dire que c'était de ma faute.

Rogue en profite pour glisser que c'est ce qu'il a dit quand il m'a frappé dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il s'avère que je suis autant victime que Potter dans la perte de nos pouvoirs. Je souris intérieurement, tout se passe exactement comme je le désire.

Au bout d'une heure, Dumbledore se lève et fait taire tout le monde d'un geste impérieux de la main :

"Le Conseil va désormais se retirer pour décider des mesures à prendre. Monsieur Potter en attendant vous retournerez à l'infirmerie pour d'autres examens tandis que Monsieur Malfoy vous irez discuter avec le Psychomage.

Nous viendrons vous chercher quand notre décision sera prise. Sur ce je déclare cette séance terminée."

Petit à petit chacun se retire, alors que le Conseil passe dans la pièce adjacente où se tiendra le plus clair des négociations. Le Psychomage me fait signe de le suivre et je m'exécute après un dernier regard à Père.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à une pièce exiguë dans la tour la plus à l'Est qui est d'habitude inoccupée. Il me fait asseoir sur une chaise inconfortable avant de faire de même face à moi.

"Pardonnez la taille de la pièce mais c'est la seule qui soit plus ou moins en état et ce qui se dira ici doit rester ici. Comme Poudlard est une école, l'éloignement est la mesure la plus efficace pour que nos conversations restent privées."

Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment, mon regard se fixant instantanément sur l'horloge sorcière dont toutes les aiguilles pointent sur "Danger de mort possible". Comme toutes celles du pays ou presque si on y réfléchit bien.

"Alors Draco, avez-vous essayé d'utiliser votre magie depuis sa perte ?

- Votre question est stupide, pourquoi tenterais-je d'user de quelque chose que je n'ai plus ?"

Il me regarde interloqué avant de changer brusquement de sujet :

"Oui bien sûr. Alors entre vous et Potter, c'est la guerre depuis toujours, non ?"

C'est à mon tour de le regarder interloqué, j'ai presque envie de rire tant la question me paraît incongrue. Je hausse un sourcil sarcastique avant de répondre :

"Même un sixième année pourrait vous le confirmer. Vous allez continuer à m'interroger sur des banalités ou c'est juste une mise en bouche ?

- Les banalités n'en sont que si nous voulons qu'elles le soient. Une haine pareille, ce n'est pas normal, si ?

- Si un type rejette ton amitié sans te connaître, il est normal de lui en garder rancune. Si par la suite il s'évertue à tenter de t'humilier et à t'accuser des pires maux de la terre, il est sain d'haïr cette personne."

Il continue sur le même registre pendant un bon quart d'heure tandis que mes yeux se sont remis à fixer l'horloge murale. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer à mon dortoir quand soudain deux aiguilles se mettent à se déplacer. Sans quitter l'horloge des yeux, j'en informe mon interlocuteur, le coupant en plein monologue :

"Je crois que votre femme et votre fils sont en train de mourir, vous feriez mieux d'y aller."

J'entends à peine ses paroles angoissées et c'est dans l'indifférence la plus complète que je le vois sortir de la pièce me hurlant que la séance est levée et que je peux retourner à l'infirmerie.

Je me lève tranquillement de ma chaise, devant la porte je retrouve Pomfresh l'air complètement éberluée.

"Où est-il donc parti comme ça ?

- Je crois qu'il a eu une urgence familiale."

Elle fixe un instant le couloir où il vient de disparaître, avant de se tourner vers moi le visage redevenu impassible :

"Bien, de toutes façons je venais vous chercher. Le Conseil s'est mis d'accord. Veuillez me suivre Monsieur Malfoy."

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle du Conseil de discipline est silencieux comme je les aime. Pas d'aura oppressante, ni de raclement de gorge gêné, juste le bruit de nos pas sur le carrelage qui me berce plus qu'il ne me terrifie.

Je me rassois au côté de Père, lançant un regard de convenance à Potter qui me gratifie d'une mine renfrognée du plus bel effet. Dumbledore, McGonagal et Rogue font leur entrée dans la pièce et reprennent leurs sièges face à nous. Le Directeur se lève un parchemin à la main :

"Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, les messieurs Potter et Malfoy ici présents ont manifesté à l'égard l'un de l'autre une haine bien que farouche, plutôt inoffensive. Du moins jusqu'aux derniers mois.

En février, ils ont tous deux été admis à l'infirmerie après une chute dans l'escalier dont il a été démontré, malgré le démenti des deux parties, qu'elle était dû à un accès de violence de la part de Monsieur Potter envers Monsieur Malfoy.

Comme c'était la première fois, Madame Pomfresh a préféré fermer les yeux sur cet incident qu'elle a jugé anodin et isolé. Hélas, une scène de ce même type vient de se rejouer il y a deux jours.

Alors qu'ils se reposaient tous deux dans l'infirmerie après la perte mystérieuse de leurs pouvoirs, Monsieur Potter a agressé violemment Monsieur Malfoy en l'accusant d'être responsable de leur état.

Monsieur Malfoy, n'étant alors pas en état de se défendre, a eu une côte cassée sans compter la douleur d'une accusation injuste d'être responsable d'une perte qui lui pèse autant sinon plus qu'à Monsieur Potter.

En effet, contrairement à Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy a été élevé au milieu de la magie, pour lui ne plus pouvoir la pratiquer s'apparente plus à la perte d'un sens qu'à celle d'un simple outil comme l'a lui-même désigné Monsieur Potter au cours de son entretien avec Monsieur Donovan, Psychomage à Sainte Mangouste.

Au regard, de ces faits le Conseil est parvenu à deux conclusions."

Toute la scène retient soudainement son souffle, jusqu'à moi, même si je ressens bien que j'ai l'avantage vis-à-vis de Potter. Le Directeur laisse le suspense durer un peu avant de reprendre :

"La première est qu'en conséquence de la perte de leur pouvoir, les Messieurs Potter et Malfoy devront vivre dans une aile spéciale à l'écart des autres élèves où ils pourront se soutenir ensemble dans cette épreuve."

Je regarde Potter sincèrement surpris alors qu'il ne semble pas en mener plus large. Bon sang, il vient de dire par A+B que Potter est dangereux pour moi et il veut qu'on vive dans la même aile ?

"La seconde étant qu'au vu du comportement violent de Monsieur Potter envers Monsieur Malfoy, celui-ci portera un bracelet de cheville enchanté l'empêchant de s'approcher à moins de deux mètres ou de frapper Monsieur Malfoy.

Le Conseil a tranché, que sa décision soit notée et appliquée dès à présent."

Potter reste figé comme si on venait de lui donné la claque de sa vie. De mon côté, je jubile intérieurement un instant avant de prendre brutalement conscience de deux choses : je n'ai plus de pouvoir et je suis désormais en disgrâce.

C'est quand on pense qu'on est tombé le plus bas possible qu'une nouvelle trappe s'ouvre sous nos pieds.

__A suivre ...__

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre posté le 9 Janvier 2012, 22h25.<em>

_Prochain chapitre le 23 Janvier 2012._

_Pardonnez moi, il faut que je panse mes plaies sanguinolentes dans l'ombre, que je sacrifie ma peine sur l'autel de la convention sociale. _

_"C'est ce tremblement dans sa voix, ce rire brisé qui m'a convaincu que plus rien, non plus rien, n'irais jamais bien." _**FUCKING PEOPLE. **


	7. Levels

_Je suis instable, ce n'est pas une justification mais une réalité avec laquelle je compose chaque jour._

**_Merci à : _**Loulya comme toujours, parce qu'on forme une team maintenant. Enfin elle supporte ma folie, c'est déjà ça. Et à Orelsan, parce qu'il m'a fait retrouvé mon mojo avec sa musique (d'ailleurs une pensée pour lui qui va devoir comparaître bientôt parce que ces connes de féministe n'ont pas d'humour).

_**Mot de la bêta : **_En mode toute fière, je déclare que la vodka c'est bon. Et que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Et que j'en ai marre des cours, c'est chiant. Et que la Terre est plate pour vous faire les pieds. Et que je devrais bosser, mais que corriger ce chapitre a été une excellente excuse pour ma paresse lamentable.

**_Je serais toujours à l'ouest : _**Je vais pas vous mentir, j'ai décider de m'occuper de moi, j'avais pas envie d'écrire donc je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai trop souvent servi de la merde parce que j'avais pas l'inspiration, je veux pas recommencer maintenant.

**_Where is my fucking mind : _** Je t'aime, mais quelque part je te hais de me le faire ressentir. Je voudrais te le hurler mais je me tais par respect pour toi, parce que je t'aime et que toi ça te tue. Ça te tue quand tu me touches, quand tu me regardes, quand tu m'embrasses, ça te tue parce que quand je pars c'est toi que j'abandonne derrière moi. Et puis tu as fini par le dire. Sortir les seuls mots qu'on aurait jamais du inventer. Pauvre con, t'as ouvert la boîte de Pandore et tu as cru que ça ne nous détruirait pas. Quelle connerie, quel égoïsme de dire qu'on aime. Pourquoi t'as fait ça connard ? J'essayais de rationaliser le truc, te protéger de ça mais tu as sauté dedans à pieds joints. Je t'en veux, je m'en veux. Je tenais pour toi, t'as balancé la mèche connard, t'as mis le feu aux poudres et tu crois que ça ne va pas exploser. Mais ça implose déjà. Je suis partie et toi tu m'attends, tu passes à côté de ta vie.

**VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ET CRÈVE, JE T'AIME PUTAIN.**

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><strong>Le silence<strong>

Sixième chapitre

_Levels_

* * *

><p>Je suis une lame qui s'enfonce dans un cœur. Le poison qui s'écoule dans un œsophage, jusqu'à détruire chaque parcelle de vie, d'humanité.<p>

Je suis une crainte, bien qu'on m'adule parfois. Quoi qu'il en soit chacun finit à genoux devant moi, que ce soit pour supplier de vivre ou pour un regard, et ma réponse reste toujours la même.

Un coup, une lame, une larme, un cri, du sang, une course, ne jamais laisser de trace, là est mon quotidien. Je ne le fais pas par devoir, rassurez-vous.

Je ne suis pas une de ces illuminées pensant avoir une mission divine ou agissant par conviction. Ma seule conviction est le cash que l'on me donne quand un contrat s'est bien déroulé.

Je suis un assassin, ni plus, ni moins. Je tuerais ma propre mère pour de l'argent, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas hésité à le faire. C'est la loi du marché, si tu ne le fais pas, quelqu'un le fera à ta place.

Je suis votre pire cauchemar parce que si votre nom est sur ma liste, vous n'en réchapperez pas.

Je suis Shurah.

* * *

><p>Il y a ce tremblement infime, ce sentiment intérieur que tout va s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Cette conviction étrange et insaisissable que c'est maintenant que tout se joue et seulement à ce moment précis.<p>

Alors que j'ouvre la porte de mon nouveau dortoir, c'est exactement ce que je ressens. J'ai presque un mouvement de recul tant la sensation est forte et me transperce.

Potter m'intime l'ordre de rentrer. Reprenant mes esprits je m'exécute. La pièce dans laquelle je pénètre est un petit salon, plutôt spacieux avec une bibliothèque sur un pan et deux fauteuils faisant face à un appareil que je n'identifie pas.

Potter ramasse un boîtier sur la table basse en verre avant de s'affaler sur un fauteuil. Il appuie sur un bouton et sur l'appareil face à lui des images apparaissent. Voyant mon regard surpris il croit bon de dire :

"C'est une télévision, Malfoy, un appareil moldu qui permet de voir des émissions ou des films, comme le cinéma-magique mais en moins cool. C'est pratique pour passer le temps.

- Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à utiliser cette chose. Je vais choisir ma chambre, ne te plains pas après si tu es moins bien loti que moi."

J'ouvre la première chambre et l'inspecte de fond en comble. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est toujours mieux que mon ancien dortoir, au moins je n'entendrai pas Crabbe se branler et Goyle ronfler.

Je vais dans la seconde qui est strictement similaire à la première. J'y dépose mes affaires et vais dans la salle de bain qui, Merlin merci, est individuelle. J'en profite pour prendre une longue douche chose impossible à faire à Serpentard.

J'en sors une bonne heure plus tard et me sèche sommairement les cheveux tout en m'habillant distraitement. Je vais dans le salon dans l'espoir de trouver un livre pouvant me faire passer le temps.

Potter est toujours dans le fauteuil, le regard fixé sur l'écran où une femme lance des sorts ridicules pour vaincre une créature tout aussi ridicule. L'envie de rire est aussi soudaine qu'irrépressible. Cela a au moins le don de détourner le regard de Potter de l'écran.

"Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Les moldus nous voient vraiment comme ça ? Parce que c'est franchement absurde, les sorts qu'elle lance et son ennemi, c'est juste le summum du ridicule et de la stupidité.

- Personnellement je ne trouve pas ça si différent de la réalité. Tu veux regarder un épisode ? Au moins ça a le don de te faire rire.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être gentil avec moi Potter. Et je préférerais qu'on me coupe les deux bras plutôt que de regarder une minute de plus de ce déchet moldu."

Il hausse les épaules, le regard à nouveau happé par l'écran alors que je vais me chercher un livre. J'en choisis un qui ne me semble pas trop mal avant de m'asseoir sur le second fauteuil pour le lire.

J'essaye de me concentrer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents à la télévision. Finalement après n'avoir réussi à ne lire que quelques paragraphes en vingt minutes j'abandonne et pose mon livre pour regarder l'écran.

Potter a un sourire narquois en voyant cela. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je lui lance un regard noir. Son sourire ne fait que s'élargir un peu plus mais il reste silencieux, Merlin merci.

Je sors une cigarette de ma poche et prends mon Zippo gravé aux armes des Malfoy pour l'allumer. Au bout de quelques secondes, Potter se lève et va ouvrir la fenêtre avant de se justifier d'un pauvre :

"J'ai pas envie de mourir d'un cancer à cause de ta fumée mais c'est aussi ton salon alors ouvrir me paraît un bon compromis.

- Tant que tu ne me demandes pas d'arrêter en me disant à quel point c'est mauvais, ça me va Potter."

Finalement je crois que ça pourrait être bien pire, Potter est moins ennuyant que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Peut-être que nous arriverons à survivre à cette cohabitation forcée.

Cela peut paraître optimiste mais ma vie se casse littéralement la gueule alors j'ai le droit d'espérer qu'au moins une chose ne se mette pas à déconner à fond. Pitié Potter, ne te comporte pas comme le roi des cons. C'est tout ce que je demande.

* * *

><p>J'ai pleuré cette nuit. J'ai regardé les heures s'écouler et j'ai pleuré. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, comme si la sensation de perte pouvait partir aussi facilement.<p>

J'ai craché sur la fatalité de la réalité, sur le sens commun, une clope à la bouche et une impression d'implosion au bord des lèvres. J'ai regardé le soleil se lever et j'ai hurlé à la lune de revenir me bercer encore une heure, juste une dernière heure.

Puis j'ai fermé les yeux une seconde, le temps de faire le deuil de mon chagrin. Je les ai ouverts et la nuit s'est effacée, jusqu'au moindre de ses vestiges. J'ai fermé la fenêtre en fixant le vide une dernière fois et j'ai repris ma vie aussi simplement que cela.

J'ai accepté la vérité cette nuit, la seule qui en vaille la peine. Je ne suis plus le même, je ne le serai plus jamais mais je suis libre. La magie m'a enchaîné toute ma vie, cette magie que j'adule tant à fait de moi un tueur, une machine, un être que je ne suis pas.

Mon nom et la magie sont les seules choses qui ont fait ce que je suis devenu, les seules raisons pour lesquelles une marque dénature mon bras. Mais ma magie s'est enfuie, rendant obsolète mon nom. Père ne me donne d'ailleurs plus de nouvelles depuis une semaine.

Je suis libre mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette liberté nouvelle. Devrais-je m'enfuir de Poudlard ou rester et changer de camp ? Dois-je m'attendre à mourir pour mon erreur, à être puni ou seulement à être ignoré ?

Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Alors je reste, j'attends, on verra bien plus tard. Quelque part, je crois que je pourrais m'habituer facilement à mon statut de cracmol et cela a quelque chose de terrifiant et rassurant à la fois.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>On est le 29 Mars 2012, il est 23h22 et j'ai deux mois et six jours de retard.<em>

_Prochain chapitre dès que j'aurais l'inspiration, oublié la parution hebdomadaire, on en revient au classique : l'anarchie, mon pote, l'anarchie._

_"On cherche la solution finale, l'apocalypse, le moment où tout nous péteras à la gueule."_** UNE NOTE SUR MON PORTABLE.**

Mary J. Anna.


	8. Skyfall

_Ferme les yeux. Compte jusqu'à dix. Ouvre-les. Tu vois, rien n'a changé alors pourquoi as-tu si peur ?_

**_Merci à_ **: Loulya pour sa correction, son humour foireux et sa patience. Et à une personne en particulier qui ne se rends pas compte d'à quel point je ne pourrais rien faire sans elle._  
><em>

**_Pourquoi je n'ai pas posté depuis des mois : _**Plusieurs facteurs entre en compte, le manque d'inspiration et une certaine insatisfaction par rapport à tout ce que j'écrivais du au fait que je m'étais replongé dans ce que je considère comme mes meilleurs écrits. Et puis ma vie personnelle a été très chargée pendant l'été, j'ai du composé entre ma vie sentimentale qui me prenait beaucoup de temps, un court séjour à l'hôpital, et d'autres choses sur lesquelles je ne m'étendrais pas, dans tout les cas, j'avais peu de temps pour écrire.

**_Mot de la bêta :_** Bon, bah… j'ai rien à dire ! Chauve-souris et bave de crapaud, voilà. Sur ces quelques mots pleins d'une sagesse indiscutable, je vous laisse lire la suite.

**_L'Enfer c'est ici, ailleurs ne sera jamais pire : _**Le temps passe si vite, déjà quatre ans que je publie ici par intermittence. Je viens d'avoir dix-neuf ans et je me sens si âgée et si lasse tout en me sachant tellement jeune. Etrange mélancolie qui m'anime alors que je m'approche peu à peu du cap de la vingtaine. Comme l'impression que je m'assagis, plus de conquêtes d'une nuit, plus de gamineries, plus de gueules de bois chaque samedi matin, plus de dépenses futiles. Désormais j'économise, je m'enivre sans aller jusqu'à l'ivresse, je me suis même fiancée moi qui ai toujours eu peur de l'engagement. Je crois que j'ai grandi sans m'en apercevoir, hier je parlais du dernier jeu que j'aimerais m'acheter, aujourd'hui je discute avec mon fiancé de notre futur appartement. Il ne me reste plus que mes rêves de vivre à l'étranger, Australie, Canada, on ne s'est pas encore décidé. Encore un foutu changement, « je » devient de plus en plus souvent « on » comme si je ne pouvais plus prendre une décision qui n'affecte que moi. Oui, je crois que j'ai grandi que je l'accepte ou non.

**LES RÊVES S'EFFACENT, MON AMOUR.**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Silence<strong>

Septième chapitre

_Skyfall_

* * *

><p>La Grande Salle est silencieuse ce matin, tant que ça en devient oppressant. On dirait cet ultime instant avant l'orage, quand même le vent se fige avant que tout n'explose et c'est peut être ce qui va arriver.<p>

Encadré par Blaise et Théodore qui n'a décidément pas compris que les temps avaient changé, je tourne ma cuillère dans mon café sans grande conviction. Tous les regards convergent vers Potter et moi. Je n'aime pas ça, cette impression d'être une bête de foire, une curiosité de cirque. Une abomination.

Si je le pouvais encore, je transplanerais le plus loin d'ici. À la place je relève la tête et toise l'assemblée de mon regard le plus froid. J'aimerais tous les tuer un par un seulement pour qu'ils cessent de me fixer ainsi.

Potter à la table des Gryffondors ne semble pas beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il a le regard baissé et mord sans conviction dans ses pancakes. J'aurais presque pitié de lui si je ne vivais pas la même situation.

Je finis par me lever, la nausée au bord des lèvres. La salle suit chacun de mes gestes, je m'exhorte au calme alors que je me dirige vers la porte. A peine ai-je refermé celle-ci derrière moi que je me mets à courir sans réfléchir. Juste ce besoin d'évacuer la tension, de m'éloigner au plus vite de tous ces regards inquisiteurs.

Une voix m'appelle derrière moi, je me stoppe et me retourne. Potter court vers moi pour arriver plus vite. Il se stoppe à la limite que lui impose son bracelet de cheville. Il reprend difficilement son souffle avant de finalement prendre la parole :

"C'est insupportable, n'est ce pas ? Ces regards qui nous disent que nous sommes des monstres, qui nous font sentir qu'on a rien à foutre ici ..."

Sa voix se brise et ses yeux se voilent replongés dans d'anciens souvenirs. Il finit par secouer la tête comme s'il espérait les chasser.

"Ils ont raison Potter, nous n'avons rien à faire ici et même si nous ne sommes pas des monstres, nous ne sommes pas pour autant normaux. À leur place j'aurais agi de même.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas."

Je secoue la tête en signe de confirmation. Il me fixe un instant comme pour essayer de savoir ce que je ressens. Contrairement à mes habitudes, je le laisse faire, j'ai conscience que nos pensées sont certainement les mêmes.

"Allez viens, ils auront bientôt fini de manger et je préférerais être dans notre salle commune à ce moment-là."

J'acquiesce, surpris de voir les efforts, certainement considérables, que fait Potter pour être aimable. Je le suis dans les couloirs alors qu'au loin les clameurs des élèves rassasiés commencent à envahir les couloirs.

"Je suis désolé pour t'avoir agressé à l'infirmerie Malfoy, sincèrement je n'aurais pas du t'agresser de la sorte alors que tu es tout autant victime que moi.

- Ne t'excuse pas, nous sommes ennemis."

Il ne répond pas et le silence reprend ses droits. Finalement nous arrivons devant le tableau qui protège notre dortoir. Potter murmure le mot de passe avant de passer le seuil. J'entre à mon tour et vais directement dans ma chambre avec la ferme intention d'inspecter un colis que j'ai reçu ce matin peu avant le petit-déjeuner.

Je remarque alors que la fenêtre est ouverte, pourtant j'étais certain de l'avoir fermé ce matin. Je dois sûrement me tromper, personne n'a pu avoir accès à mes appartements et Potter n'a pas eu l'occasion une seule fois d'y rentrer, je l'ai toujours eu à portée de vue.

Je la referme malgré quelques interrogations, ce doit être le fait d'un elfe de maison, et finis par reporter mon attention sur le mystérieux colis. Je l'ouvre et découvre une lettre ainsi que plusieurs livres assez lourds. Je commence par lire la lettre :

_"Cher fils,_

_Ton père m'a informé de ta situation et bien qu'il ne désire pas t'aider tant que le Maître n'aura pas statufié sur ton cas, j'ai pris le parti de t'envoyer ces livres qui, je l'espère, te seront utiles. J'ai par ailleurs tenté de défendre ta cause auprès de ton père mais celui-ci est resté hermétique à mes arguments, pour lui tu n'es plus son fils tant que le Maître n'aura pas décidé si tu lui es encore utile ou non._

_Sache tout de même que j'essaierai de mon côté de t'aider autant que je le pourrai bien que cela me demande énormément de prudence, je ne sais pas comment ton père réagirait s'il l'apprenait._

_Garde la tête haute mon fils et n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes au moins un Black si ce n'est un Malfoy._

_Cordialement,_

_Narcissa Malfoy."_

Je range les livres dans le fond de mon armoire, je les parcourrai plus tard. Je m'allonge sur le lit et laisse libre cours à mes pensées. Les plans de Voldemort, l'abandon de Père, la fenêtre ouverte, l'implication de Nott, la perte de mes pouvoirs, Potter.

Surtout Potter, sa réaction de tout à l'heure m'a perturbé plus que je ne le voudrais. Il a agi avec moi en ami alors que même mes amis ne m'ont pas retenu. Et il s'est excusé alors qu'il avait raison de m'agresser, c'est moi qui ai provoqué exprès la perte de ses pouvoirs après tout.

Finalement je me lève et vais en cours, ça m'évitera de ressasser tout ça.

* * *

><p>"Pourquoi es-tu aussi froid, Malfoy ?"<p>

Je me tourne vers Potter qui a cessé de fixer l'écran moldu pour poser sa question stupide. J'ai un reniflement de dédain avant de finalement répondre en pesant mes mots pour ne pas briser notre trêve.

"Je ne suis pas froid, je suis impartial, nuance Potter. Toi et tes amis Gryffondors vous ne jurez que par le bien et le mal, c'est louable mais erroné. Objectivement, ça ne m'apporte rien de m'impliquer plus que nécessaire dans une relation, même si c'est considéré comme bien.

C'est même dangereux comme attitude de baisser la garde ainsi. Le monde est dur Potter, il faut cesser de penser à ce genre de valeur et voir ton intérêt. Les sentiments, là-dedans, ne font que t'éloigner de ton véritable objectif.

- Je ne pense pas. On aime, on hait, on se perd, on se blesse, on se galvanise, on rêve et finalement comment peut-on rester objectif ? C'est impossible, l'être humain est conçu pour être partial et ressentir, pas pour analyser les choses qui le touchent froidement. Nous ne sommes pas des machines qui ne font que calculer.

Tu en as peut être honte mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre. Comment peut-on aspirer à la froideur du métal quand on peut brûler tel un feu impétueux ? Pour ma part le choix est facile, je préfère la force des flammes quitte à m'en brûler le corps à la froideur mortelle de l'acier entravant mon esprit."

Je réfléchis un instant à ses mots. Il n'a pas entièrement tort, ce serait facile de se laisser dompter par ses sentiments, mais je m'y refuse, je ne suis pas prêt à en accepter les conséquences. Finalement je prends le parti d'en rire ce qui me vaut un regard étonné de sa part.

"Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi stupide qu'on pourrait s'y attendre. J'avoue être surpris mais je crois que j'en viens à préférer me battre avec les mots qu'avec les poings avec toi.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, marmonne-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'écran."

J'ai un nouvel éclat de rire avant de reprendre ma lecture. Soudain je tombe sur un chapitre au titre plutôt évocateur : "Perte de pouvoir : comment y remédier ?". Je réfléchis un instant et décide d'attirer l'attention de Potter.

Il mérite de connaître le sujet de mes recherches puissent qu'elles nous seront, hélas, à tous deux profitables. Il s'assied à mes côtés et observe attentivement le livre entre mes mains.

"Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? Il a l'air bien différent de ceux qu'on trouve dans la bibliothèque.

- C'est normal, il provient de celle des Malfoy, autant dire qu'il nous sera certainement bien plus utile que ceux censurés qu'on trouve ici."

Ses interrogations apaisées nous nous penchons sur les caractères ternis par le temps. Après près d'une heure d'une recherche minutieuse et silencieuse, nous finissons par le refermer, le cœur lourd de n'avoir encore rien trouvé pouvant nous aider.

Nous convenons d'étudier la suite le lendemain soir après le couvre-feu, chacun de nous profitant du temps libre après le dîner pour retourner voir nos anciens camarades de chambre. Lui par amitié, moi pour ne pas perdre la face.

Il rentre dans sa chambre après un "au revoir" poli tandis que je fais un léger détour par la salle de bain. J'entre dans ma chambre et allume machinalement la lumière. J'étouffe une exclamation de surprise : sur la chaise près de mon bureau est assise une parfaite inconnue.

Je remarque tout de suite qu'elle est bien trop âgée pour être une élève et que sa baguette est pointée sur moi. Je repousse l'envie de fuir et m'assois le plus calmement possible sur mon lit.

"Qui êtes-vous ?

- Shurah, mais ce nom ne veut certainement rien dire pour vous."

Je hoche la tête, lassé de tous ces évènements qui perturbent inexorablement mon quotidien. Je ne devrais même plus être étonné qu'il m'arrive ce genre de chose.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?"

Elle baisse sa baguette et me dévisage un instant. Finalement elle sort une bourse d'une de ses poches sans fond et me la lance. Je l'attrape, perplexe.

"Vous direz à votre père que je ne m'abaisse pas à tuer les Cracmols, c'est trop facile et insultant pour quelqu'un de ma qualité."

Elle commence à amorcer un mouvement vers la fenêtre mais je lui coupe le passage, bouleversé par ce qu'insinuent ses paroles.

"Il vous a engagé pour me tuer, c'est ça ?

- Les parents n'ont aucun scrupule, vous devriez le savoir à votre âge, Monsieur Malfoy."

Elle m'écarte du passage avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter. Je la regarde se réceptionner avec souplesse avant de se fondre dans la nuit, telle un chat sauvage. Au moins je sais désormais à quoi m'en tenir de la part de Père.

La question désormais est de savoir si c'était un choix personnel ou un ordre du Lord.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Posté le 21 Octobre 2012 à environ 22h45.<em>

__Mary J. Anna


	9. So cold

_Oh boy, you know she's not like us. She's cold and ruthless, she doesn't know how to love._

_**Merci à :** _Loulya de me corriger encore et toujours même quand ça fait un bail que je lui ai rien fait corriger. Et à ce type génial qui me paye toujours un verre quand je dé-saoule en fin de soirée pour entretenir ma gueule de bois.

_**Pardon de mon absence : **_Je suis perdue, complètement, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Les mots me fuient de plus en plus mais j'avais besoin d'écrire et j'ai profité d'un instant de pure inspiration pour écrire un peu pour cette fic qui me tient à cœur.

_**Mot de la bêta : **_Coucou tout le monde ! Ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas corrigé quelque chose de Mary et ça fait du bien de s'y remettre. Déjà un an que je suis sa bêta, le temps passe vite °-° l'an dernier j'étais en période de partiels quand j'ai corrigé l'un des premiers chapitres qu'elle m'envoyait. Et aujourd'hui, je suis à nouveau en période de partiels, comme un bon nombre d'entre vous je suppose, alors bonne chance à vous, vous qui connaissez la terreur des examens, les insomnies, le café, les cours relus au dernier moment...

_**I'm back, baby, I've never really changed :**_Je pensais que je pouvais changer, troquer mon mode de vie décalé pour une vie sage et rangée. Une vie de merde en somme. Je suis une fêtarde consommée qui embrasse tout le monde et se réveille chaque putain de dimanche avec la gueule de bois et j'assume. Je suis pas faite pour m'assagir, pour me retrouver mariée et faire tous ces trucs de couples. J'aime trop ma liberté pour me poser et pas assez les autres pour m'attacher trop à eux. C'est mieux ainsi, je resterai l'éternelle fêtarde, l'éternel fantasme. L'éternelle Mary qui tire dans le dos d'Anna.

**SMILE YOUR ALIVE.**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Silence<strong>

Huitième chapitre

_So cold_

* * *

><p>J'ai serré ta main et j'ai murmuré ton nom. Je n'ai rien fait de plus, c'était l'essentiel. C'était tout.<p>

Je ne sais même pas comment ça a commencé. Peut-être quand on a perdu nos pouvoirs et qu'on s'est retrouvés seuls. Peut-être avant, peut-être même au premier regard. Ça me rend fou petit à petit. On se hait le jour mais la nuit tout est différent. Je me sens confus, je ne sais plus qui tu es pour moi.

Il y a Potter, celui que je hais, le Sauveur à qui j'ai ôté ses pouvoirs plus par lâcheté que par loyauté envers le Maître. Et puis il y a Harry, celui à qui je voudrais rendre ses pouvoirs, celui à qui je tiens la main le soir quand les recherches s'avèrent encore vaines.

Deux mois se sont écoulés, deux mois intenables où rien ne s'est passé mais où tout a changé. Il y a d'abord eu le silence puis il y a eu les mots. Il y a eu les sanglots au milieu de la nuit et puis les gestes maladroits pour tenter de se réconforter. Il y a eu ma main dans la tienne et le reste était comme de trop.

_"Ne parle plus, s'il te plaît_, _ça fait trop mal quand tu parles. Ça brise l'illusion."_

Père a été arrêté il y a peu. Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait, je n'ai même pas pleuré quand on me l'a appris. Ce n'était même pas de la haine, juste de l'indifférence pour un géniteur qui s'est arrêté à ce rôle au final. Mère m'envoie des lettres tous les jours, je ne sais jamais quoi répondre, je crois qu'elle devient folle.

Ce château entier est fou, les élèves se terrent et tous se regardent avec méfiance. Nous sommes tous dans l'attente, prêts à nous battre pour nos choix, pour nos vies, pour tout ce qui peut en valoir la peine. Mais rien ne se passe, rien ne se passe jamais et chaque jour la folie de chacun augmente un peu plus.

Et je suis seul avec Potter au milieu de toute cette folie. Les autres nous ont abandonnés au final, même ses amis soi-disant loyaux ont fini par le laisser pour mort. L'espoir qu'on retrouve un jour nos pouvoirs s'amenuise de plus en plus alors qu'en ont-ils à faire d'un Sauveur désarmé et inutile ?

Et je te tiens la main, rien de plus. Comme si ça changeait quelque chose, comme si qui que ce soit dans ce foutu château allait en sortir indemne. Tu pleures, j'entends ta respiration sifflante et tes légers sanglots. Secoue-toi, Potter, on est pas encore morts.

Je serre un peu plus ta main et tu réponds par un léger sourire. Je souris en retour pour t'encourager, ta main desserre lentement la mienne et caresse doucement ma joue. Je détourne le regard et stoppe tes caresses d'un geste.

_"Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive mais ça doit cesser. Ça ne peut pas être, tu le sais aussi bien que moi."_

Je vais dans ma chambre, la porte claque et c'est la seule chose qui troublera le silence ce soir. Le moment de grâce est passé, il passe toujours. C'est toujours comme ça entre nous, à chaque fois que ça devient trop intime, je fuis. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? J'ai juste tellement peur du changement.

Je me replonge dans les livres envoyés par Mère, sans espoir mais avec le besoin pressant d'oublier la sensation de ta main sur ma joue. Cette sensation trop agréable pour mon propre bien. L'enfermement ne nous va définitivement pas bien, je dois être en train de devenir fou.

Chaque jour le rapprochement paraît un peu plus inévitable, comme si on ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher plus, toujours plus. Je pense à toi tellement souvent, je voudrais juste pouvoir te sortir de ma tête, de ma vie. Tu me fais me sentir si vulnérable.

Ce n'est pas qu'on parle beaucoup ou même qu'on ait quelque chose à se dire. C'est ce sentiment de proximité, ce besoin de savoir que tu es là près de moi, qui me perturbe. C'est juste ce silence trop paisible, trop calme, qui me fait tellement peur.

_"Le Silence est une peur, tu sais, et la peur tient dans un silence. N'oublie jamais ça."_

Père disait qu'être silencieux pouvait te maintenir en vie mais en ce moment c'est ce silence qui me tue. J'aimerais avoir la lâcheté de le briser mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis comme hypnotisé, incapable de dire un mot. Ça briserait l'instant et ça c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Tout change je suppose, les anciens ennemis ne le sont plus, quoi que nous soyons désormais.

"Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu tous vous libérez pour cette petite réunion. Il est grand temps de faire le point dans nos recherches."

Dumbledore nous a réunis Potter, moi, Rogue et McGonagall en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Je rate le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, enfin c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait plus que ça mais bon, cette réunion est sûrement une énième perte de temps.

"Pour ma part, je suis une piste assez intéressante, ce serait déjà arrivé il y a quatre siècles en Scandinavie, je n'ai pas encore pu mettre la main sur tous les documents mais c'est en bonne voie. Rogue ?

- Je pense que c'est une potion qui leur a fait ça, mais sans connaître les ingrédients exacts je pourrais mettre des années avant d'en trouver une pouvant annuler ses effets."

Et bien sûr j'ai détruit la liste, pas comme si j'avais envie d'avouer que c'était moi qui avait fait ça, mais bon j'aurais pu essayer secrètement, je ne suis pas trop mauvais en potion. Dumbledore se tourne vers McGonagall qui fait de l'ordre dans ses parchemins.

"Plusieurs pistes qui me paraissaient prometteuses se sont avérées être des culs-de-sac. Il y a peu de cas de perte totale de magie et encore moins de résolus, autant dire que retrouver un document donnant une solution claire à ce problème est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Je n'abandonne pas, pas encore, mais autant vous préparer Messieurs, il y a peu de chance que vous retrouviez vos pouvoirs un jour."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir déçu, j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient un peu plus optimistes, mais bon je m'y attendais. Le Maître avait eu du mal à se procurer le parchemin où se trouvait la recette de la potion et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait envoyé des sbires détruire ceux mentionnant une solution. Il n'est pas connu pour son imprudence.

"Peu de nouvelles encourageantes je le crains. Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais mais il faut se faire une raison, si c'était un acte délibéré c'était brillamment calculé. Enfin tout espoir n'est pas perdu et j'espère que ma piste s'avérera la bonne. Je vous remercie de votre temps."

Sans plus de cérémonie nous sortons du bureau. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche et je sens Potter serrer brièvement ma main alors que je le dépasse. Nos regards se croisent et je vois dans ses yeux autant de peine et de déception que j'en ressens. J'esquisse un pauvre sourire auquel il répond.

Désespérés mais ensemble. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à présent.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Posté le 15 Mai 2013 à approximativement 22hh30.<em>

_Je suis juste tellement fatiguée, tellement épuisée de me battre chaque jour. C'est si dur parfois que je me demande encore pourquoi je continue à le faire. _

_"Alors tiens moi la main et je te montrerais le monde, mon monde. Celui où chaque instant est une éternité et chaque échec une consécration."_

Mary J. Anna.


	10. Kiss me

_Tout va si vite. Pourtant rien ne change, les plus forts sont toujours les mêmes et mes mains tremblent toujours autant. _

**_Merci à :_** personne pour une fois mais à mon imagination -que j'ai beau insulter et tenir en piètre estime- arrive toujours à me surprendre.

_**Et la correction, alors ?**_Pas de correction pour cette fois. Si vous repérez des fautes trop importantes n'hésitez pas à le dire. Je donnerais sûrement ce chapitre à Loulya pour qu'elle le corrige mais pas pour le moment. Plus tard.

**_Who are you :_** Je suis le silence qui suit le choc. Je suis le tremblement dans ta voix quand tu hésites. Je suis l'infinité d'autre possibilité. Je suis la banalité dans l'extraordinaire. L'étincelle du quotidien. Je suis cette fille anonyme accoudé à ce balcon dans le premier arrondissement qui observe la foule en fumant une cigarette. Je suis une foule de moment, d'instantané dispersé par le vent. Je suis banale et différente. Je suis comme toi mais tu n'es pas moi. Je ne suis personne au final, tu sais.

**WE ARE WHO WE ARE, NOTHING ELSE. **

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Silence<strong>

Sixième chapitre

_Kiss me_

* * *

><p>Je hais les gens. Pour ce qu'ils font, pour ce qu'ils sont. Pour un tas de raison qui ne sont jamais les bonnes. Il faudrait qu'ils soient ci et puis ça et entre les deux il n'y a jamais de milieux. Juste un peu plus de haine ou moins c'est selon l'humeur de l'instant. Je les déteste, je les abîme, je les fascine, je les enchaîne et puis je les jette. Ils m'amusent et m'enchantent comme un combat de chaton qui se finirait sur un double KO. Je suis folie et sagesse, la juste dose de morphine dans ton corps pour que plus rien ne t'atteigne : celle de trop.<p>

Et puis parfois entre deux rires, entre deux crimes, je les aime un instant et me hais pour une fois. Les bons sentiments sont un poison qui me donnent la nausée et l'envie de crever. Je n'aime pas aimer, aussi stupidement que ça. Pourtant un effleurement, une caresse, juste ta main dans la mienne. J'aimerais cracher, fulminer, arracher ton honteuse main et je n'en fais rien. Parce que c'est bon aussi, ça brûle et ça glace, ça remonte dans mon dos comme un frisson de terreur ou de jouissance, je ne sais jamais vraiment.

_Que m'as tu fais, Potter ? _

_Parce qu'Harry est un mensonge. Forcément._

J'aimerais pouvoir m'abandonner parfois, juste ressentir sans me poser de question. Sans chercher d'explication dans cette quête éperdue de sensation. J'ai peur de toi parfois, de ce que tu fais mais surtout de ce que tu me fais faire. Ma main s'attarde sur la tienne, quand tu me frôles je me consume, tu me rends fiévreux, malade. Je ne le supporte pas, cette perte de contrôle : ça me terrifie. Tu me terrifies si tu savais. Je voudrais te repousser d'un revers de la main comme je le fais pour tout les autres. Mais tu souris et mes griefs me restent en travers de la gorge.

Ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas en ta sincérité, c'est qu'elle est trop évidente au contraire. Tu es un livre ouvert et chacune de tes émotions me met un peu plus à mal. Il n'y a aucune malignité dans tes gestes et ça me paralyse. La haine, le mépris je sais comment réagir face à ça mais ta franche sollicitude me désarçonne. Ce doit être un leurre, je ne vois pas d'autre raison. Tout ce que nous vivons, l'autarcie, la solitude, tout ça doit nous rapprocher malgré nous mais ce n'est pas réel. Ça ne peut tout simplement pas l'être.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui cela fait exactement trois mois que nous avons perdu nos pouvoirs. J'ai pourtant du mal à y croire. Dans à peine neuf semaines le Maître et ses sbires s'introduiront ici et l'acte final de cette guerre absurde aura lieu. Certains s'élèveront tandis que beaucoup succomberont, le monde n'en sortira pas indemne et les survivants non plus. Plus que neuf semaine pour changer l'issue, plus que neuf semaine peut être à vivre. Tu s'assoies à mes côtés et me montre un article de la Gazette.<p>

Une nouvelle attaque sur le chemin de Traverse, cette fois c'est la boutique Wesley qui a été visé. Je te prends maladroitement dans mes bras et je sens tes larmes contre mon cou. Tu murmures qu'ils sont à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état critique. Je caresse ton dos d'un geste apaisant, les larmes semblent redoubler. Tu relèves le visage et tes yeux troublés fixent les miens. Ma respiration se bloque, je tremble sous l'intensité de ton regard. Tu attrapes mon visage entre tes mains et me sonde comme si tu cherchais un sens à tout ça dans mes prunelles.

Puis tu te penches et effleures timidement mes lèvres des tiennes. Je ne réagis pas trop sonné, trop surpris. Tes baisers d'abord doux deviennent désespérés. Tu pleures toujours et nos baisers ont un goût salé et amer. Ce n'est pas désagréable, je crois que c'est tout simplement naturel. Cette situation, ce doit être la suite logique de tous nos silences, de ces non-dits derrière lesquels on s'est caché si longtemps. Tandis que cette pensée se forme dans mon esprit, c'est comme si un barrage cédait en moi et je réponds enfin à tes caresses.

Je m'abandonne pour la première fois, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et chaque baiser me brise et m'éclaire à la fois. Mes mains se sont perdus au creux de tes reins et nos respirations hachées semblent remplir la pièce. Tes pleurs se calment et je te sens esquisser un sourire contre ma bouche. Peut être par mimétisme je sens la mienne se tordre de même. Nos yeux s'accrochent à nouveau et j'ai l'envie soudaine de rire ou peut être de hurler. Très vite pourtant ton sourire s'évanouit et tu murmure un simple "Merci" avant de quitter mes bras et de t'éloigner comme si l'instant ne voulait rien dire.

_Comme si ça ne comptait pas. Comme si je ne comptais pas._

_Comme si je n'allais pas te retenir_.

Je me lève d'un bond et attrape ton bras. Je te tourne vers moi et t'embrasse. Aucune douceur de ma part cette fois, je te punis de m'avoir tourné le dos, d'avoir ouvert la boîte de Pandore pour ensuite éluder les conséquences. Je t'embrasse parce que je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Parce que les paroles sont vaines et que tes lèvres ont un goût de rédemption. Quand nos lèvres se séparent j'ai le vertige et l'impression que rien, non plus rien, ne sera jamais pareil. On se fixe à nouveau et je cherche les mots. J'essaye de m'expliquer, hésitant, perturbé.

" Je suis désolé, je croyais que ... Je ne sais pas, quand tu m'as tourné le dos ... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça."

Tu me caresses la joue et je ferme les yeux. Ta douceur est mon poison, quand tu me touches j'arrête de penser, j'arrête de calculer. Il n'y a plus de recul juste les sensations qui me submergent, me ravagent.

" Je ne voulais pas, tu essayais de me consoler et j'ai abusé de la situation en t'embrassant. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui n'ai pas su me contrôler."

Je t'embrasse à nouveau pour te faire taire. Comment peux-tu penser que je t'ai laissé faire par pitié ? Oui je ne suis pas comme ça, enfin je ne l'étais pas maintenant je n'en suis plus sûr.

" Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, si je t'embrasse là c'est que je le veux, tu m'as surpris tout à l'heure mais tu n'as pas abusé de la situation. Je ne sais pas où on en est mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser. J'ai envie de toi."

Mes paroles me surprennent moi-même, je n'y avais jamais pensé, jamais mis les mots sur ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais c'est exactement ça, j'ai envie de toi viscéralement, je le sens au fond de mes tripes, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher, de te faire des choses auxquelles j'ose à peine penser. Je suis un Sang-Pur, je ne devrais pas, je ne dois pas et pourtant c'est plus fort que moi je te veux, je t'ai toujours voulu. C'est pour ça que je te haïssais si fort parce que je te voulais en sachant que cela m'était interdit. Je t'ai haïs pour ne pas te rendre accessible, pour ne pas avoir à voir la vérité en face.

* * *

><p>Il traverse les ruines anciennes en courant, il sait que le temps lui est compté. Il évite de justesse un précipice et se lance dans un couloir sombre. Il entends derrière lui les pas de ses poursuivants. Il n'ose pas se tourner, il ne doit pas perdre de temps. Il traverse un hall sombre et accidenté. Il saute par dessus des pierres écroulés et avise une porte fermé. Il s'acharne sur la poignée alors que les pas se rapprochent. Il jette un sort, paniqué. Le loquet cède et il s'engouffre dans un nouveau couloir. Il referme la porte précipitamment, faible protection contre les bêtes qui le chassent. Il reprends sa course sachant que cela ne les ralentira pas assez.<p>

Il aperçoit de la lumière au bout du couloir, ça lui donne de l'espoir alors il accélère. Malgré le chemin accidenté, il s'accroche et réussi à progresser. Il fixe la lumière, sa porte de sortie. Il faut qu'il l'atteigne, il le doit. Quand il sera sorti d'ici, il pourra se reposer mais pas avant. Ce qu'il fait est trop important, l'avenir du monde sorcier en dépends et peut être même celui de la planète toute entière.

Dans un dernier effort il débouche dans la lumière du jour. Il se stoppe dans sa course. Devant lui il n'y a que le vide. Il se retourne vers les ténèbres serrant entre ses bras un livre ancien. Les respirations sifflantes de ses poursuivants sont désormais audibles. Il réfléchit un instant, évaluant ses chances alors que les bruits se font plus précis. Il jette un dernier regard à l'ombre devant lui avant de se précipiter dans le vide. Il a juste le temps de voir le chef de ses poursuivants se pencher vers le précipice avant de transplaner emportant avec lui la clé de la guerre qui prépare.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Posté le 29 Juillet 2013 à environ 23h00.<em>

_Le solitude est devenu la seule issue. Les autres m'insupportent et m'irritent alors à quoi bon continuer d'essayer quand on sait que ça ne changera rien. _

_"Et c'est ce que j'ai fais, j'ai vomi tout ces foutus mots, toute la bile insupportable qui m'obstruais la gorge depuis bien trop longtemps. Toutes les saloperies que je n'avais jamais osé dire, toutes mes omissions, toutes les putains de fois où j'avais dit oui en pensant non."_

Mary J. Anna.


	11. I see fire

_I'm the dream come true, the fucking light in the darkness. I'm nobody._

**_Merci à_ : **euh personne, parce que je fais de la merde et même si je ne doute pas que Loulya me corrigerait ça le ferait moyen de lui faire corriger un truc alors que ça fait un truc comme un siècle que ma panne d'inspiration la mise au chômage technique.

Ah si merci à **vous**, les quelques reviewers qui ont du perdre espoir que j'écrive la suite un jour. Ce jour est arrivé, je sais pas si c'est bon et je sais pas quand la suite de la suite arrivera mais celle-ci est là et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

_**Where are you : **_J'ai l'impression de brûler des étapes, que tout va trop vite, qu'après avoir rater le départ j'ai trouvé un raccourci vers une vie rangée au fond de plusieurs litres de Jameson. Comment ? J'en sais foutrement rien, l'alcoolisme latent doit finalement avoir un avantage. Je suis confuse, tu sais, je vis dans une sorte de brume comme si rien n'était réel. Quand tout se cassera la gueule ? Quand est-ce que le monde tournera à nouveau sur son axe ?Je n'y crois juste pas, ce ne peut pas être ma vie. Cette chance soudaine cache un piège. J'ai un CDI, un mec super sexy et fou de moi et aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé. La beauté précède toujours l'horreur, la justice l'erreur. C'est le cycle de la vie. De ma vie. _Up and down, alway up then down. Like a bouncing ball, can you catch me on the rebound ? _C'est le bordel dans ma tête tu sais, je cherche un sens à tout ça mais il n'y a que l'incohérence qui me frappe et m'accuse : que t'es tu donc infligée ? Je plaide coupable, coupable de folie, de vie dans un monde sans intensité. Coupable d'humanité dans une société désincarnée. De rêverie dans un monde où le matériel compte uniquement. Coupable de vivre encore. Où suis-je ? Je ne sais pas.

**Je sais que je ne sais rien. C'est déjà bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le Silence<strong>

Dixième chapitre

_I see fire_

* * *

><p>Peut être que tu as raison. Peut être que je ne suis pas la personne que je pensais être. Je hurle et je cours partout, je cherche à tout prix un moyen de faire en sorte que ça marche. Je ne me reconnais pas, j'en ai juste quelque chose à foutre et c'est complètement nouveau pour moi.<p>

Je te regarde et ça me bouleverse. Je te touche et ça me consume. Je cherche ma froideur antérieur, mon self-contrôle mais c'est parti. Aussi simplement que ça. Tu me transformes, tu fais de moi un autre homme. Un homme que j'espère meilleur, que j'aimerais être. Que je pourrais être si tu nous laissais une chance.

Je n'étais peut être pas qu'un connard, j'attendais peut être que quelqu'un m'apprenne ce que ça fait d'aimer pour me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Je t'attendais toi, comme une foutue pucelle j'attendais mon prince, le bel héros aux yeux d'émeraude qui me sauverait du dragon. Juste que cette fois le dragon s'est avéré être moi.

Je vais dire une belle connerie, je vais être mon anti-thèse pendant un instant. Je t'aime, c'est tout, c'est con. Je suis terrifié pourtant. Je l'ai sorti tellement de fois sans le penser, sans même y réfléchir, comme j'aurais dit "suce moi" et c'est probablement ce que ça voulait dire.

Mais pas cette fois. Je le pense, je le ressens, je le vis et bon sang je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi terrifiant, d'aussi jouissif. Je voudrais tout foutre en l'air, m'enfuir, t'embrasser, que tu me prennes contre le mur, sur la table, partout. Que tu m'apprennes à faire l'amour moi qui n'ai jamais fait que baiser.

Ça me fout les jetons, sérieux, mais je te veux et je me battrais pour ça. Contre toi, contre moi aussi, je me battrais et je ferais tout pour ne pas perdre. Pas cette fois. Moi le Serpentard je vais faire preuve de courage quand il te manquera, de loyauté quand tu auras besoin de moi, d'honnêteté quand tu auras des doutes, d'amour à chaque instant que tu accepteras de passer avec moi.

Je serais un Gryffondor pour toi, grâce à toi surtout. Je deviens fou tu sais. Tout ces sentiments qui se mélangent, toutes ces choses dont j'ignorais l'existence, l'importance avant toi. Je me sens submergé, peut être que je me noie en fait.

C'est peut être le dernier sursaut, ma dernière tentative désespérée d'atteindre la berge avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si seulement tu me tendais la main. Si seulement j'avais le courage de la prendre. Tout se jouera toujours sur une main qu'on ne retient pas entre nous, n'est ce pas ?

C'était vrai lors de notre première rencontre et ça l'est encore aujourd'hui. Une main tendue et prise change tout, tu sais, ça changera toujours tout. Tu as déjà rejeté la mienne une fois et je n'aurais jamais le courage de revivre ça. Alors fais-le et peut être que j'aurais le courage de changer l'histoire.

Et je te fixe assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, le dos courbé pour lire tes notes sur nos recherches, si studieux, à des lieux de mes pensées chaotiques. J'aimerais hurler tout ces mots qui se ruent dans mon crâne, retenir ton attention enfin. J'aimerais me lever et t'embrasser mais je ne fais rien comme toujours.

Je me cherche des excuses et elles sont terriblement facile à trouver. Mes yeux ne te quittent pourtant pas. J'espère peut être qu'à force de te fixer tu finiras par tourner la tête vers moi. Alors tu saurais, je n'aurais pas besoin de trouver le courage de te le dire. Mais tu ne le fais pas, tu restes obstinément penché sur ta feuille.

Si proche de moi et si loin en même temps. Ce ne pourra pas durer pourtant, on est allé trop loin et cette trêve ne nous ressemble pas. On s'est haïs, insulté, battu, on s'est même embrassé mais nous ne nous sommes jamais ignorés. L'un de nous brisera toujours le silence.

D'un coup de poing ou d'un baiser, qu'importe tant que tu me regardes. Qu'importe tant que c'est toi et moi. Soudain une note apparaît sur ma table. Je reconnais ton écriture mais tu ne me regardes toujours pas. Bon sang, Potter, regarde moi, je t'en prie. Regarde moi que je sache que je ne suis pas fou.

Sur la note seuls quelques mots sont griffonnés à la hâte :_ "Ce n'était qu'un baiser, Malfoy, le monde peut se remettre à tourner, tu sais." _J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un coup. Je me lève et sors de notre salle commune. Le silence me semble soudain insupportable.

Et j'avance dans les couloirs, je ne vois rien, je ne sais pas où je vais, j'avance c'est tout ce qui compte. Je sens une main m'agripper et me tirer dans l'ombre. Je reconnais tes yeux qui brillent dans l'obscurité. Tu ouvres la bouche pour parler mais je te devance.

"A quoi tu joues Potter ? Je croyais que tout revenais à la normale."

L'amertume dans ma voix me surprends. C'est si dur de cacher ce qu'on ressent quand on ressent vraiment quelque chose. Je ne sais pas le faire, je ne sais plus. Je suis à nu et tu me dévisages comme si tu cherchais tes mots. Je reprends un peu plus agressivement que je le voudrais.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ?"

Tes lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes durement, tes mains s'agrippent à ma chair meurtrie, ton corps se tends contre moi. C'est violent, soudain, incompréhensible. Tu gémis d'une voix sourde avant de t'éloigner précipitamment.

"Je ne sais pas."

Ta voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure mais tu es déjà loin. Tu as fuis. Toi le grand Gryffondor, le Sauveur, tu es lâche. Ça me frappe soudain et un rire nerveux m'échappe. Si Potter lui même en a si peur j'ai peut être raison d'être lâche au final.

Je deviens fou, ou peut être est-ce le monde. Je vois les flammes qui me consument aussi clairement que si elles étaient réelles. Je vois la folie de notre situation, la logique aussi. Isolés de tous depuis la perte de nos pouvoirs, nous sommes devenus le repère de l'autre et on se raccroche désespérément l'un à l'autre.

Et si ce n'était que ça au final. Parce que dès que tu ouvres la bouche le charme se rompt et la haine afflue dans mes veines. Peut être que mon amour n'existe que dans le silence, dans l'ombre de notre solitude forcé. Je rationalise, je cherche un sens à l'insensé. Comme toujours, j'oublie de vivre l'instant et l'analyse sans recul.

Je fonce dans un mur et je le sais au fond. Seras-tu assez fou pour me suivre Potter ? Promis je me tairais puisqu'il semble que les mots nous condamnent alors je ne parlerais plus. Je t'aimerais avec mes mains et mes lèvres. Nos souffles sont fait pour se mêler pas pour se gaspiller en vaines paroles.

Je secoue la tête, je divague, encore. Je perds le contrôle de mes pensées si facilement en ce moment. Le monde se casse la gueule et je passe mon temps à me languir de Potter. Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il pensait être proche de la solution avant de partir il y a un mois et j'ai à peine haussé les épaules.

Tout ce qui n'est pas Potter me semble si anecdotique, c'en est risible.

_Que m'as tu fait ? _

_Bon sang, que m'as-tu fait, Harry ?_

* * *

><p>Un craquement sinistre retentit dans la plaine déserte. Un sorcier vient de transplaner au pied de la tour envahie par la végétation et à moitié écroulé. Il sort un parchemin usé par le temps, uniquement maintenu par un puissant sort de conservation. Il relit les dernières lignes du document avec frénésie, tentant de les imprimer dans son esprit.<p>

Sa vie en dépends et plus important : le sort du monde magique. Quand il se juge près à affronter les dangers qui l'attendent, il se décide à entrer dans la tour. D'un habile sort il faut pivoter la porte sur ses gonds, en lance un second pour détecter un éventuel piège. Il a un mince sourire.

Un simple piège mécanique facile à contourner en lévitant ce qu'il faut illico, se reposant délicatement sur une dalle inoffensive. Il allume une torche, qui éclaire l'entrée crasseuse et un escalier de pierre délabrer.

Il se remémore les instructions : ne pas poser le pied sur la première marche, ne pas toucher aux murs qui sont ensorcelés pour assimiler toute chose entrant à leur contact, éviter au maximum la magie à l'étage, un champs de force la contrarie, la faisant agir anormalement, un simple lumos pouvant devenir un feu destructeur.

Il s'avance lentement, évitant la première marche, grimpant agilement en se maintenant le plus éloigné possible des murs. Alors qu'il pose le pied sur une marche, celle-ci cède, il a un instant de terreur en se sentant chuter mais retrouve son équilibre avec agilité.

Tremblant il patiente un instant avant de reprendre son ascension redoublant de prudence. Quand il parvient à l'étage, il est essoufflé et nerveux mais en vie ce qu'il considère comme une victoire. Il évalue d'un œil expert son environnement. Un léger scintillement dans l'air lui indique que le champs de force est bien en place.

Il jure, il avait espérer que le temps l'aurait dissiper. Il repère quelques pièges mécaniques au sol mais parviens à visualiser une trajectoire assez sûre entre les pièges. Il s'avance sur ses gardes. Quelque chose en lui lui hurle que quelque chose lui échappe, que c'est presque trop simple pour le moment.

Il louvoie entre les pièges d'une démarche assurée, priant pour ne rien avoir manqué. Il sort du champs de pièges, nerveux mais fiers. Il a failli se faire transpercer par des flèches en marchant sur une dalle mais ses réflexes lui ont permis de se baisser évitant de peu une mort certaine. Devant lui des haches gigantesques se balancent bloquant le passage.

Pour ne rien arranger à part un mince pont de pierre permettant de traverser, le reste s'est écroulé laissant entrevoir un tas de gravats tranchants, les parties écroulés devant être en verre puisque au fond de la fosse le sol scintille d'un reflet mortel. Il s'immobilise à nouveau, cherchant le meilleur moyen de traverser le rideau de hache.

Il met un peu de temps à se décider à avancer. Les premières haches ne lui posent aucun problème, il les évite habilement. Lui suivantes non plus et il commence à se sentir confiant. C'est là qu'il commet une erreur, trop sûr de lui, il ne remarque pas une légère aspérité dans le sol.

Il trébuche et se voyant tomber vers l'arrête d'une hache acérée il incante un bouclier. Le champs transforme l'inoffensif sort protecteur en un puissant souffle destructeur. Les murs sont détruits et il a tout juste le temps de proférer une dernière prière à Merlin avant d'être engloutis dans l'effondrement de la tour.

Toute sa prudence et ses préparatifs auront été vains. Il a échoué. Les cartes sont redistribuées et nul ne le sait encore mais ce pourrait tout changer.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Posté le 2 Janvier vers minuit cinq.<em>

_J'ai retrouvé une sorte d'équilibre, j'arrête de m'éparpiller dans ma vie personnelle peut être que je deviendrais plus productive ici, peut être pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Mais bon je suis toujours ici et c'est presque un miracle en soit vu que je vous abreuve de mes conneries depuis déjà 7 ans. Et presque 4 ans pour cette fic._

_ "J'écris parce que je ne suis pas douée pour parler, ma voix se casse et les mots me manquent mais quand j'écris c'est juste plus facile. Je n'ai pas à regarder l'autre dans les yeux, je n'ai pas à lui dire que ça me fout en l'air, que je tremble et que je ne peux pas le gérer. Je n'ai pas à me montrer faible."_ **NOTHING.**

Mary J. Anna.


	12. Say something

_This is not a victory march, this is fucked up and vain. This is life. This is the end._

**_Guess who is back_**_ ?_ J'ai tant de souvenirs, épars, cassés, imprécis, déformés. Tant d'instant qui se confondent. Hier ou demain, quelle est la différence au final ? Je suis comme mes souvenirs, un puzzle dont les pièces se sont éparpillées, perdues, brisées ou abîmées avec le temps. Je rassemble les pièces mais je n'ai pas d'image à reproduire, je ne sais pas ce que je suis, ce que je peux être, ni veux être alors le puzzle reste insoluble, irréalisable. Sans vision d'ensemble, difficile de se jauger, de savoir ce que l'on vaut. Je l'ignore, je suis incapable de résoudre ce casse-tête. Mais j'essaye et un jour peut être que je trouverais l'image être que je me trouverais enfin.

**GO BACK TO START & TRY AGAIN.**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Silence<strong>

Onzième chapitre

_Say something_

* * *

><p>J'avance comme un somnambule dans les couloirs, bousculé par la cohue ambiante. Des flammes dansent autour de moi, des cris résonnent comme venant de très loin. J'ai du perde une partie de mon ouïe lors de la dernière explosion. Du sang coule sur mon œil, je l'essuie machinalement.<p>

Le bruit d'une nouvelle explosion dans une autre partie du château. La silhouette furtive d'un énorme dragon à travers un trou béant dans la paroi de pierre. Je devrais être terrifié mais je me sens juste sonné, comme si rien de tout ça n'était réel. Un élève de troisième ou quatrième année me bouscule violemment.

Je tangue avant de me rattraper à un mur intact. Je m'y adosse un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, pour reprendre conscience. Je serre dans ma main une baguette inutile. Je n'ai pas retrouvé mes pouvoirs, je ne les retrouverais jamais. Potter non plus. Potter ...

Où est-il ? Que fait-il dans cet enfer ? On s'est retrouvé séparé dès le début de l'attaque. Une bombe a littéralement explosé entre nous, me rendant apparemment partiellement sourd et nous isolant l'un de l'autre. J'espère qu'il a eu autant de chance que moi, si on peut appeler ça de la chance.

Je redoutais ce moment depuis des mois, je l'ai imaginé de toutes les façons possible et imaginable mais je n'aurais jamais cru à ça. Dans le couloir à moitié écroulé des dizaines d'élèves paniqués s'enfuient en criant, à terre des cadavres d'élèves, de mangemorts, de professeurs. J'ai une nausée en reconnaissant Trelawney.

Elle gît à terre, ses lunettes brisées à quelques pas de son visage, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais ont brûlé par endroits. Ses lèvres sont maculées de sang, son torse, ses jambes, ses mains recroquevillés sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur. Tout est sanglant, jusqu'à ses yeux ouverts dans lesquels les flammes se reflètent.

Les élèves lui marchent dessus dans leur panique, ne lui accordant pas un seul regard. Je m'accroche un peu plus au mur, sentant le monde tanguer sous mes pieds. D'un pas mal assuré je m'approche d'elle. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, je me moquais d'elle mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne le mérite.

Je traîne son corps sur quelques mètres. Le mouvement fait glisser ses mains et révèle une entaille profonde et suintante sur son ventre. Elle a littéralement les tripes à l'air et un rire absurde menace de me submerger. Je deviens un peu fou je crois. Je détourne le regard et la traîne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le côté, à l'abri des pieds des élèves.

Je la relâche et me penche près de son visage. Je dévisage une dernière fois ses traits déformés par la douleur et la terreur avant de fermer ses paupières d'une main tremblante. Je m'entends murmurer plus que je n'ai conscience de prononcer les mots :

"Reposez en paix, vous avez fait de votre mieux."

Ma voix est étrangement assurée et ce fait m'apaise pour un instant. Peut être que je vais m'en sortir et Potter aussi. Peut être que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air. J'ai fermé les yeux sans m'en rendre compte. Probablement parce que quand je les rouvrirais je n'aurais plus autant d'espoir. Je ne pourrais pas nier l'horreur qui se propage.

Je sens quelqu'un passer à côté de moi, je rouvre les yeux de nouveau assailli par cette vision apocalyptique. Le château est dévasté, les élèves terrifiés, les mangemorts trop présents et moi complètement inutile. J'ai du mal à y croire, j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre dans mon lit.

Que tout ça n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar. Mais je sais que c'est faux et la douleur à ma tempe ne fait que le confirmer un peu plus. Je tâte précautionneusement l'endroit me faisant souffrir. Quand je retire ma main celle-ci est rouge de sang. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar mais bien la réalité.

Je me relève et suis la marée humaine, plus par besoin d'action que par réel espoir que je puisse m'en sortir. Je me sens étranger à toute cette agitation. La plupart se retournent régulièrement pour lancer des sorts à l'aveuglette mais la baguette que je tiens entre mes mains n'est plus qu'un bout de bois inutile. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Ce n'est pas ma guerre, je n'y suis pas préparé. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que l'attaque a commencé. Je tente de me souvenir de ce que je faisais quand ça a débuté. Potter et moi rentrions dans notre dortoir. Il soutenait que les Harpies étaient la meilleure équipe féminine, moi le contraire.

On s'était arrêté un instant pris dans notre débat. Une dispute banale, sans gravité, comme nous en avons plusieurs fois par jour. Malgré la fougue de nos propos, sa main tenait la mienne et nous rions devant l'absurdité de nos propres arguments. Un moment normal dans une journée normale.

Et puis la bombe avait explosé, nos mains brutalement arrachées l'une à l'autre et mon corps soulevé de terre. Qui aurai pu le prédire ? Un instant avant nous rions ensemble en toute insouciance et la seconde suivante j'étais seul au milieu du chaos. La transition était si brutale, si inattendue. Pas étonnant que je me sente étourdi.

Ça n'avait aucun sens et ça n'en a toujours pas. On venait à peine de se trouver, d'admettre ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre et voilà que tout est sens dessus-dessous à nouveau. Je suis les autres dans un couloir sur le point de s'écrouler et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est, de s'il vit encore.

Des larmes me piquent les yeux, à cette pensée. Je m'essuie rageusement les yeux. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Il faut d'abord que je sorte d'ici, que je trouve une échappatoire quelle qu'elle soit. Ensuite je chercherais Potter et quand je l'aurais trouvé je pourrais me le permettre, pas avant. Je m'accroche à cette idée.

Sortir, trouver Potter. D'abord je dois faire ça et ensuite, seulement ensuite je craquerais. Un nouveau rire me prends, ce doit être la nervosité ou l'absurdité de mon raisonnement. I peine quelques mois je me serais réjoui à l'idée que Potter ne s'en sorte pas et maintenant je tremble à l'idée qu'il meurt.

Je frissonne à l'idée qu'il est sans magie, sans défense, quelque part dans ce château alors que je suis celui responsable de la perte de ses pouvoirs. Et j'essaye de m'échapper d'une attaque que j'ai aidé à planifier. C'est absurde, ironique, c'est la vie. Et je titube entre les cadavres, entre les corps pressés sans savoir où je vais.

Je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai le plus peur : de ne pas m'en sortir, ou de m'en sortir pour découvrir que lui ne l'a pas fait. A quoi bon sans lui ? Il était devenu toute ma vie, mon univers, la seule personne capable de me comprendre. _Il est,_ je me corrige en secouant la tête. Mais ça ne change rien, sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Un vertige soudain me prends alors que la foule m'entraîne dans des escaliers exigus. La douleur a ma tête devient plus oppressante. Un voile sanglant s'abat devant mes yeux, j'atteins le bas des marches par miracle et tente d'avancer encore mais je me sens glisser comme dans un rêve.

Le bruit de ma tête heurtant le sol résonne à mes oreilles alors que je tente de percer les ténèbres de plus en plus épaisses. Une douleur explose dans le bas de mon dos. Dans un brouillard confus j'aperçois des silhouettes indistinctes toute de noirs vêtues me dépasser sans même ralentir à ma hauteur.

Des cris assourdis me parviennent, des sorts hurlés par des voix froides comme la glace. Je résiste de toutes mes forces pour rester conscient. Je voudrais tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe mais un pic de douleur me paralyse quand j'essaye de le faire. Le morceau du couloir que je contemple est désert.

Mais j'entends des corps qui tombent et de plus en plus de cris me parviennent. Mes yeux sont de plus en plus dur à maintenir ouverts, je tente de me redresser sur mes coudes mais je sens à peine mes mains frémir. Je n'ai même plus peur, je n'en ai pas la force. Dans un dernier effort un murmure franchis mes lèvres.

"_Harry ..._"

* * *

><p>Je suis un instant désorienté quand je me réveille. Le champs de bataille a fait place à une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Un instant je crains d'être emprisonné, les bruits stridents soudain affolés d'une machine m'indique que je me trompe. Je m'exhorte au calme.<p>

Je suis simplement à l'infirmerie ou à l'hôpital, dans tout les cas un endroit où on me soigne, pas prisonnier. Mais la panique me reprends bientôt, j'ai peut être survécu à l'attaque mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Qu'en est-il de Potter ? Je tâtonne à la recherche d'un bouton pour appeler une infirmière.

Mouvement inutile puisque la porte s'ouvre à la volée, sur un homme pressé. La lumière soudaine me brûle les yeux que je referme par réflexe. Je sens qu'on m'attrape le poignet pour vérifier que les dispositifs sont bien en place. J'essaye de rouvrir les yeux en vain, la lumière est trop vive.

"Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes réveillé ?"

Je grogne en guise de réponse avant de réussir à coasser un faible mais distinct "oui". L'homme repose ma main délicatement avant de m'expliquer qu'il est mon infirmier donnant un nom quelconque comme Smith, je n'écoute qu'à moitié. J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Il déblatère sur mon état de santé quand je l'interromps soudainement.

"La bataille, on a gagné ? Harry a gagné ?

- Harry Potter ? Non, il n'a plus de pouvoir vous savez. Mais Ron Weasley a gagné, c'était extraordinaire, au dernier moment il est sorti de l'ombre et a abattu Vous-Savez-Qui sans une seule hésitation. Dumbledore l'avait entraîné depuis des mois, il l'avait aidé à trouver et détruire les artefacts permettant de maintenir Vous-Savez-Qui en vie et ils étaient prêt le jour de la bataille."

Un goût amer m'envahit la gorge, pas étonnant que Dumbledore ne se soit pas plus empressé pour nous soigner Harry et moi, il lui avait déjà trouvé un remplacement en Weasley. L'infirmier continue à raconter les exploits de celui-ci mais je ne veux pas en entendre plus, je ne veux savoir qu'une chose.

"Est-ce que Harry s'en est sorti ?"

Ma voix a quelque chose de desespérée et il s'arrête dans son monologue pour me dévisager surpris. Et dire qu'avant cette question n'aurait surpris personne mais désormais qui s'inquiète du sort d'un cracmol inutile. Il n'y en a plus que pour Weasley, le véritable "Sauveur".

"Je vais me renseigner, si vous le désirez."

J'acquiesce vivement ravivant la douleur à mon crâne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer légèrement. Il s'éloigne vers la porte d'un pas tranquille, alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir, il désigne mon crâne d'un geste.

"Je vais en profiter pour vous cherchez quelque chose d'un peu plus fort pour votre tête. Ne bougez pas en attendant, je reviens tout de suite."

Je m'écroule sur le matelas. Je m'étais sur les coudes pour lui parler mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je regarde le plafond, des millions de questions se bousculant dans ma tête. Mais une seule compte vraiment, une seule m'obsède et prends le pas sur toutes les autres. _Est-il vivant ?_

* * *

><p>Il me semble qu'il s'est écoulé des heures quand l'infirmier revient enfin. Je m'apprête à lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres mais il m'intime au silence d'un geste et me fait boire une potion amère. J'ai un haut le cœur quand le liquide infect envahit ma bouche. Je tousse mais sa main agrippe fermement mon poignet m'intimant d'avaler.<p>

Je le fais docilement, ma gorge me semble prendre feu quand le liquide coule dans mon œsophage mais je me force à continuer à boire dans l'espoir que ça apaise la douleur de plus en plus violente au niveau de ma tempe. Au bout d'un moment interminable il retire le flacon d'entre mes lèvres et le pose sur une tablette proche.

"Votre ami s'en est sorti. Il a plusieurs blessures sévères, principalement des brûlures mais il est stable pour le moment et on a bon espoir qu'il s'en sorte définitivement."

Je soupire de soulagement, digérant l'information. _Il est vivant._ Blessé mais vivant, c'est l'essentiel. Des larmes de soulagement roulent sur mes joues. Je ne fais aucun geste pour les retenir, j'ai le droit de craquer. Je m'en suis sorti et lui aussi. J'ai le droit de craquer maintenant. Enfin.

"Où est-il ? Je peux le voir ?"

Je murmure plein d'espoir. Il secoue négativement la tête. J'ai envie d'hurler "pourquoi" mais il pose sa main sur la mienne dans un geste rassurant, me réduisant au silence. J'attends poliment les explications qui vont probablement suivre. Intérieurement je fulmine, je ne serais vraiment rassuré que quand je le verrais.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé, vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer. D'ici un ou deux jours il sera assez fort pour venir vous voir, je pourrais le lui demander si vous le désirez."

Je le regarde sans comprendre, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le rejoindre moi ? Je suis son regard qui s'est arrêté sur mes jambes. Dans un éclair j'entraperçois la vérité. Je me débats en proie à la panique et si le haut de mon corps bouge sans problème, mes jambes restent désespérément inertes.

Je lève les yeux vers l'infirmier, bouleversé, mes mains tremblantes agrippent la couverture. Il secoue la tête d'un air désolé.

"Nous faisons notre possible afin de réparer les dommages à votre colonne vertébrale. Lorsque vous vous êtes évanoui elle a été sectionné par un éclat sur lequel vous êtes tombé. Nous avons pu rétablir les fonctions dans le haut de votre corps mais pas encore les autres. Nous espérons parvenir à les rétablir d'ici quelques semaines mais il faudra être patient et éviter toute imprudence, le moindre choc ou déplacement pourrait réduire à néant tout nos efforts pour vous redonnez l'usage de vos jambes."

Je murmure des "non" choqués, c'est une litanie sans fin qui s'écoule de mes lèvres. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis paralysé, j'allais bien avant de tomber, j'avais juste une entaille à la tempe mais je marchais sans problème. J'étais déjà Cracmol me voilà maintenant paraplégique, bon sang ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais.

"Je transmettrais à Monsieur Potter votre désir de le voir. Courage Monsieur Malfoy. Vous vous en êtes sorti ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et vous avez une réelle chance de pouvoir remarcher un jour. Ne perdez pas espoir. Je reviens demain à la première heure, essayer de vous reposez."

Il sort de la pièce sur ces paroles. Elles résonnent longtemps dans ma tête. Une chance de remarcher un jour ? Seulement une chance. Ce doit être un cauchemar. Mes joues sont trempées de larmes, je sens leur goût salée sur mes lèvres ainsi qu'un léger goût de bile. Je crois que je vais vomir, non, je vomis.

Brutalement, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je n'ai le temps que de pencher la tête sur le côté pour éviter de me souiller. Je vomis pendant plusieurs minutes, douloureusement, l'estomac vide. Quand la crise s'arrête enfin, je ferme les yeux épuisé, trempé de larmes et de sueur.

C'est ça ma vie désormais ? Rester dans un lit sans pouvoir en sortir, devoir m'endormir dans mes draps sale et souillé de mon propre vomi ? Ce ne peut pas être ma vie, je dois rêver, ou cauchemarder.

Je vais fermer les yeux et quand je me réveillerais je serais dans ma chambre avec Poudlard, je me lèverais et Harry m'attendra dans le salon. Il m'embrassera pour me dire bonjour et on ira ensemble prendre le petit déjeuner, main dans la main, comme d'habitude. Tout ira bien, il suffit juste que je ferme les yeux.

Tout ira bien.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Posté le 6 mai à environ 17h15.<em>

_L'équilibre n'est toujours qu'une vague utopie pour mois, mais ce chapitre arrive bien plus tôt que je n'osais l'espérer. J'espère que la suite mettra moins de temps à arriver, celui-ci m'est venu d'une seule traite alors on peut toujours y croire. _

_"C'est l'horreur absolu, les cris dans le noir, les lumières qui s'éteignent alors que le monstre se jette sur toi, le souffle qui te manque alors que tu allais atteindre la surface. Est-ce que tu as peur ? Parce que moi oui, je suis terrifiée."_ **Qu'importe ...**


	13. I want you to know

_No one is perfect. No one never hesitate. _

_**Merci à : **_Sev' qui reste un point fixe pour moi quand je poste ici, pour tout ce qu'elle voit dans mes textes et parce que je ne l'avais jamais proprement remercier pour le soutien qu'elle m'a apporté à une époque où j'étais perdue.

**_Oh, slow down, but don't make me down : _**Le temps passe trop vite. Je me sens prise dans une spirale infernale, incapable d'arrêter l'inexorable avancé du temps. Mon dernier tatouage dont l'encre me paraît encore si fraîche, si jeune, a séché depuis déjà deux ans. Ma terminale qui me paraît si proche est finie depuis quatre ans et je fume depuis déjà six ans. Où sont passé tous ces jours ? Qu'ai-je fait de cette vie qui s'échappe si vite ? Je n'en sais rien, je crois qu'il s'est juste enfui pendant que je pensais mes plaies. Une dépression et des brûlures m'ont volé près de trois ans de ma vie et ça ne se récupère pas. Alors j'essaye de rattraper trois ans en quelques mois, de tout condenser. Je vis trop fort, je m'épuise, j'ai fait un début de dépression nerveuse en février, on m'a foutu sous Xanax et Lexomil, mais je ne m'arrêtais toujours pas. Je continuais à enchaîner les heures de travail parce que mon boss les mettaient sur mon planning, à voir des gens pour ne pas les oublier, à tout faire sans me ménager. J'ai grandi, je me suis endurcie, j'ai vu la honte dans les yeux de ma famille se changer en surprise. Personne ne l'aurait prévu, j'ai tenu, mieux que ça j'ai appris à dire stop, à changer les rapports de force. Je ne suis plus une fillette timide, ni une adolescente rebelle, je suis devenue une jeune femme déterminée à avoir ce qu'elle veut et je sais enfin ce que je veux. Tout.

**LIFE IS A JOKE ? ****NO, WE ARE THE JOKE.**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Silence<strong>

Douzième chapitre

_I want you to know_

* * *

><p>Tu entres dans la pièce, le soleil faisant comme une auréole au dessus de ta tête. Saint Potter ou l'ange Harry, aujourd'hui ? Je t'observe, sans rien dire. La moitié gauche de ton visage est comme fondue puis reconstituée. Balafrée. Et dire que je t'appelais ainsi avant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était réellement l'horreur à cette époque. Maintenant si.<p>

Tu parais si frêle dans ta chemise trop ample d'hôpital, avec ta chair parcheminée du côté gauche. Je remarque que trois doigts de ta main se sont soudés ensemble et je me demande confusément si je pourrais toujours te la tenir désormais. Tu t'es figé aussi en entrant, me détaillant probablement de la même manière que je le fais.

Te disant la même chose que moi : il est en sale état mais il est en vie. C'est suffisant pour sentir un poids en moins sur ma poitrine. Tu t'approches soudainement, comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, je sursaute alors que tes lèvres s'emparent des miennes. Sans pitié, exigeantes, douloureuses.

Ce n'est pas un baiser doux pour se rassurer, c'est un baiser qui crie, qui hurle son inquiétude des derniers jours, le fait que la vie est courte et le bonheur encore plus. Qui affirme que je suis à lui. Sans concession, sans faux-semblant, sans mensonge derrière lesquels se cacher. C'est la vérité pure et cruelle.

Quand on se sépare, nos souffles sont hachés et ton regard si intense que j'en frissonne. Je me sens à nu comme si tu avais aspiré mon âme avec tes lèvres. Tu fais mine de parler et je pose un doigt tremblant sur mes lèvres. Il est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt pour briser l'instant. Pour se prendre la réalité dans la gueule.

Ta main droite cherche la mienne et je te l'abandonne sans hésitation. Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de mots, je t'offre tout mais les mots prennent trop. Ils détruisent tout ce qu'il y a de pur, de simple dans nos gestes. Tant que tu te tais cet instant peut être parfait. Nous pouvons simplement nous aimer. Si tu parles nous seront deux estropiés de guerre.

Deux monstres difformes et cassés. Tais-toi, c'est juste tellement plus simple ainsi. Mais tu ne peux pas te retenir, tu ne l'as jamais pu. Tu as trop vécu dans le silence pour encore l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il t'évoque la solitude forcée, ces heures dans ce placard sombre dont tu m'as parlé du bout des lèvres.

"Je suis désolé."

Ça y est, la trêve est brisée. Ton regard se baisse vers mes jambes inutiles et je ne peux plus être moi. Je suis l'handicapé, le poids, les jambes brisées, plus Draco. Ta compassion m'écœure, tu te tiens devant moi, le corps à moitié brûlé et c'est moi que tu plains. Tes cicatrices visibles contre les miennes invisibles.

Ce sera toujours notre grande différence, avec toi tout en surface, visible, chez moi tout se trouve toujours en dessous, jusque dans nos blessures. Tu les portais en étendard quand je les cachais au plus profond de mon être. Ce que la guerre nous a fait ne rends que cette différence encore plus criante.

Je ne te réponds pas. Je serre ta main aussi fort que je peux, à m'en blanchir les articulations, pour te faire mal, te punir de ne pas avoir su tenir ta langue. Faible punition pour un crime aussi grave mais ce monde marche à l'envers. Et on condamne le silence pour mieux encenser les mots, les maux. Ce n'est pourtant pas un hasard si ça se prononce pareil.

Alors que tu veux te remettre à parler, je reprends tes lèvres pour te réduire au silence. Pour censurer ces mots trop dits, trop répétés. Que peux-tu bien dire qui changerais quoi que ce soit à la situation ? Rien, ça ne ferait que l'affirmer, la rendre plus réelle, plus douloureuse. Tais-toi, pitié, tais-toi.

_Je ne t'aime que quand tu te tais. Quand tu parles, ça nous brise._

Tes lèvres sont faite pour embrasser, pas pour trahir, ne le comprend donc tu pas ? Et je sens trembler mes doigts qui serrent les tiens. Tes larmes glissent sur ma joue et je me demande à quoi bon me battre encore contre toi. Je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser éternellement, tu ouvriras forcément la boîte de Pandore. Alors je te relâche à contre-cœur.

Je ferme les yeux et mes mains tremblent plus que jamais. Je me prépare au choc, à l'ultime coup de poignard. Sois rapide Potter, fais ça proprement comme si tu enlevais un pansement. Je promets de me laisser faire mais fais ça vite.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé."

Un son étranglé m'échappe, avant de se muer en un son clair et entrecoupé de respirations hasardeuses. Un rire, amer, brutal, sans joie, un rire tout de même. Le premier depuis une éternité. Bon sang, Potter, toujours à vouloir jouer au héro. A se blâmer de ne pas m'avoir sauvé comme si j'étais une foutue princesse en détresse.

Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée, bien qu'il y ai bien eu un dragon à occire. Nous sommes dans la réalité et personne n'aurait pu me sauver. C'était chacun sa peau et je ne suis pas le plus amoché et pourtant j'aurais du y passer, j'en suis certain. On aurait du tout les deux y passer.

Sans pouvoir, blessés dès le début du combat, c'est un miracle qu'on respire encore et il se tient là devant moi à s'excuser de ne pas m'avoir protégé. Comme s'il aurait pu le faire, comme si qui que ce soit l'aurait pu. Alors je ris, parce que c'est ridicule, ironique, parce que c'est tellement lui. Harry Potter le Sauveur. L'Elu.

Ses yeux me fixent, tourmentés, un peu offusqués et verts. Tellement verts sous l'éclairage cru des néons. Et je suis aspiré par ce vert. Mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge et mes yeux s'embuent. Il est vivant, ça me frappe soudain, je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé pleinement. Ses doigts se posent sur ma joue.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Draco."

Il me prends maladroitement dans ses bras et je pleure, me laissant aller contre son épaule. Depuis combien de temps n'ai je pas pleuré ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps je gardais toute cette douleur en moi ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que le flot ne se tarira jamais. Il caresse mes cheveux et je décharge ma douleur.

Ce n'est pas grand chose. Ce n'est que sa main dans mes cheveux, que mon souffle laborieux contre sa clavicule, mes larmes roulant le long de sa chair brûlé, ses doigts soudés flottant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce n'est pas grand chose, non. C'est tout. Il sera toujours tout.

Ce doit être ça d'aimer, se sentir assez bien avec la personne pour enfin oser être vulnérable. Se sentir enfin prêt à tout risquer. La récompense en vaut la peine, cette acceptation si simple, si facile pour lui, me chamboule et m'anoblie. Je comprends soudainement cette expression toute faite : pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Parce que ce n'est que ça au final, être là pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive, ne plus avoir peur d'être honnête, s'ouvrir complètement et sans crainte à un autre être humain. Nous attendons encore le meilleur mais si nous survivons au pire alors je veux bien croire au bonheur. Après tout le mal est mort, non ?

Et tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes, et ta douleur s'unie à la mienne. Nos larmes se confondent dans cette étreinte expiatoire. Le goût métallique de la souffrance s'effaçant, remplacé par le goût salé de l'espoir. Mes bras te serrent maladroitement, je n'ose qu'à peine te toucher mais ça suffit, non ?

Ça suffira toujours, l'important c'est de faire un geste vers l'autre, de lui tendre enfin la main. Oh, Potter, pourquoi m'as-tu caché Harry si longtemps ? Parce que je n'étais pas prêt, je me croyais un prince alors que je n'étais qu'esclave. Je regardais les autres de haut pour oublier ces heures à genoux devant mon maître.

Il a fallu que j'apprenne l'humilité à la dure, que j'arrête d'être sous la coupe d'un autre pour arrêter d'infliger ce supplice aux autres pour atténuer ma peine. Je n'aurais pu t'aimer parce que je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les forts et les faibles. Je pensais que la vie n'était qu'une lutte pour la domination.

Comment aurai-je pu apprendre qu'on pouvait s'entraider avant de partager les mêmes souffrances que toi ? Je bénis ce jour où j'ai raté ma mission, où j'ai scellé notre destin, notre amour. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs mais j'ai gagné plus. Tellement plus. Si seulement tu savais.

"Je t'aime, Harry."

Ce ne sont que des mots, n'est ce pas ? Les mots mentent, trompent, trichent, volent, blessent. Les mots n'ont aucune importance. Ce n'est qu'une chorégraphie bien orchestré. Vide de sens. Ne servant qu'à manipuler les autres. C'est ce que je croyais, ce que j'ai toujours pensé. C'était mon unique certitude.

Je me suis trompé, les mots sont vides de sens uniquement si on ne les ressent pas. C'est nous qui leur insufflons la vie, ce sont nos émotions. Mes émotions. Alors pardonne moi mes silences, j'apprends seulement à parler et c'est dur, tu sais. Mais maintenant tu sais. Tu sais, je suis en paix.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Posté le 3 juillet à un truc comme dix-huit heure trente-cinq.<em>

_Je suis rentrée de vacances i peine une semaine et j'ai déjà dit à mon boss d'aller se faire foutre et je poste de plus en plus rapidement. Je crois que je suis en forme. Chapitre contemplatif mais je suis du genre à analyser pendant trois plombes avant d'agir ceci explique peut être cela._

_Have a nice day. (Comme je le dis au boulot cent fois par jour)_

_ "On a changé la définition du bonheur et on essaye de croire qu'on est heureux comme ça."_ **Qu'importe ...**

Mary J. Anna


End file.
